NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Mayor Manx is fed up with the constant attacks by the omegas. He hires the Phoenix Squad to rid the city of them for good. Feral and the Phoenix Squad Leader have a shared secret that saves the city.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 1: The Phoenix Squad

Mayor Manx was tired of the Omega threat. Despite the valiant efforts of the SWAT Kats and the enforcers the menaces were devastating the coffers of Megakat Treasury. Rebuilding over and over again was expensive and wearying the katizens, causing more than a small number to vacate the city for more friendlier countries. This had to stop! Taking a desperate step over the objections of his Deputy Mayor and Chief Enforcer, Mayor Manx sought the help of outside security services. He felt that an outsider might have a different method on how to rid their city once and for all of the mega menaces.

So a week after his call for help, a well known high-powered security force arrived in Megakat City. The Phoenix Squad was famous for taking on difficult cases. The leader demanded the appearance of all parties that presently protected the city and that included the SWAT Kats for a meet in the Mayor's office within a day of his arrival.

Feral stood near a window beside the Mayor's desk and scowled at the SWAT Kats lounging on the other side of his honor's desk with Ms Briggs. Surprisingly, they had no inclination to needle Feral. Apparently they were no happier about outside help than he was. Feral found that a little disconcerting to be on the same page as his antagonists.

At that moment, the Leader of the Phoenix Squad strode in backed by two of his lieutenants. The kat was imposing. His fur was gold with red tips and blond hair that swept his shoulders but was presently tied in a ponytail at his neck. He was as tall as Feral and nearly as broad. His commanding emerald eyes swept the group with piercing intensity. Feral felt a jolt race through his body and he was suddenly tense and alert. This kat made him nervous for some reason. He would bear watching.

"Mayor Manx, good to meet you sir!" The Leader said briskly moving forward and shaking the Mayor's paw.

"I'm glad you werre able to come Mr. Sunsinger." Mayor Manx said happily shaking the offered paw. "Let me introduce everyone. This is my Chief Enforcer, Commander Feral. Over there is my Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs and our vigilanteess the SWAT Kats." Mayor Manx said pointing out each kat.

Sunsinger nodded to each as they were introduced. "Pleasure to meet you all. Now shall we get down to business? I don't believe in wasting too much time when my squad takes a case. As I understand your request, you want us to help you solve your ongoing omega problem by putting them out of business once and for all. I take it, you would not be too upset if the omegas in question don't live to be jailed if it isn't possible to take them alive?" Sunsinger asked bluntly.

"We don't kill deliberately no matter how much we might want to. Justice must be served and that means facing a trial and jail time." Feral said offended and angry.

"Of course, Commander. I only meant that if they die in the process of capture we will not be held responsible." Sunsinger said pointedly.

"I understand completely and, no, we haven't any problem if that does occurr." Mayor Manx jumped in before Feral could object further giving the fuming Commander a warning look.

"Good, I'll want that in writing so that there are no misunderstandings later." He said quietly then studied the defenders a moment.

"I understand the resentment felt by you the present defenders. This is not a slap at your efforts but it is obvious you are waging a defensive not offensive war against these criminals. I intend to help you develop plans to take the offensive and with our more advanced surveillance and capture methods take each one of these criminals out of the picture. I've been studying your city for some time only because its problems are interesting and have provided me with scenarios with which to test my team's skills and to develop new offensive weapons. I believe we will succeed in this endeavor but only with your cooperation. To that end, I intend to meet with each of you individually and together to smooth out any difficulties before they become dangerous problems." Sunsinger concluded his presentation. Receiving no comments, he began issuing instructions.

"Commander Feral, I want to see you later in your office and SWAT Kats, I want to talk with you now. I take it your jet is on the roof?" He asked looking at them. The SWAT Kats nodded. "Alright let's go there now and chat." He said then looked back at the Mayor. "I will keep your office informed of what we're doing as often as possible, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to get started." Sunsinger said nodding at the Mayor as he prepared to leave.

"Of course and thank you forr coming to ourr aid. Anything you need please contact Ms. Briggs and she'll get it for you." Mayor Manx said, relieved at Sunsinger's willingness to get down to business immediately.

Sunsinger gave a quick nod of acknowledgment and gestured for the SWAT Kats to precede him to the roof. A bit disgruntled the SWAT Kats headed for their parked jet. As they reached the roof and looked upon the Turbokat for the first time it was obvious the visitors were suitably impressed.

Whistling, Sunsinger and his officers circled the jet in avid curiosity. "Well now, this is a sweet machine." Sunsinger said shaking his head in admiration.

Losing some of their annoyance, both SWAT Kats preened in pleasure. "Yeah, she is!" T-Bone said with pride. "Razor built her from scrap!"

"Really!" Sunsinger said looking sharply at Razor calculatingly. "You have a right to be proud. It's a real piece of work." Sunsinger said warmly. "Now the Mayor didn't tell me your exact names so what do you call each other?" He asked politely

"I'm T-Bone and he's Razor." T-Bone said warming up to Sunsinger a little.

"Thank you. My research indicates you two have been waging an endless battle against these omegas for some six years now. I would think that in such a high stress position for that long both of you would be getting very weary of the fight. You have many talents that could be better served in the civilian community and raising families rather than fighting seemingly endless battles." Sunsinger said sympathetically.

Startled at the kat's insight, the SWAT Kats were struck dumb for a few minutes. Finally Razor spoke hesitantly, "We've sworn to keep this city safe but you are correct it has been getting more risky and exhausting. It seems no sooner than we capture Dark Kat he's escaped again and we're back to defeating him all over again."

"Yeah, its getting frustrating and it seems we're never getting ahead. Each victory no longer has the thrill it used to. Now it's just a repetitive fight with the increasing chance of failure and death." T-Bone conceded gloomily.

Sunsinger nodded understandingly. "Exactly, you two have been battling soo long you no longer can see a way to end it. It's because you are too close to the problem. That's where we come in. You have the knowledge of how these criminals behave, their habits and haunts. We have new methods that should surprise them. The two combined should help finally end this wave of terror the city has suffered for way too long."

"Well that certainly makes a lot of sense." Razor said cautiously. "It isn't like we are ever given enough time to go on the offensive since our private lives take our time as well. It has been an ongoing defensive conflict. My inventions are usually done to tackle most of the problems that are thrown at us but too often I'm one step behind the criminals." Razor reluctantly admitted.

"Huh! I guess you do know what you're talking about." T-Bone conceded. "But I'll reserve judgement until I see you guys in action, if you don't mind."

"I'd be suspicious if you didn't, T-Bone. After all, you don't know us at all." Sunsinger said agreeably. "So what I propose is this...I want my team to sit down with you and have you give us everything you know about these criminals from your experience. Then we will get with the enforcers and see what they know and what their equipment is like. I'm not going to ask you for your trade secrets but it would help if we had a general idea what kind of armament you pack so that it will be easier to combine all our forces into a cohesive strike force." Sunsinger said seriously.

"Oh, this ought to be good! The enforcers being willing to work with us!" T-Bone snorted in derision. "We can work with them but Feral makes it nearly impossible with his current attitude."

"That is the impression I got during my research." Sunsinger conceded. "However, Mayor Manx has insisted this be a joint effort to save your city so Commander Feral will have to work with all of us despite his feelings to the contrary. I have noticed that when it's necessary he has worked or allowed you do what you needed to do for the safety of the city." Sunsinger said.

"Well, yeah! He's not stupid only narrow minded and stubborn at times." Razor said with a snort of agreement. "And he does take protecting the city seriously. There's never been any question of that."

"That's my reading of him as well. Glad to see we are all in agreement." Sunsinger smiled pleased to see that cooperation would not be that much of a problem.

"This roof is not the best place for a lengthy discussion. Is there somewhere we can go you will feel safe and we can get down to business?" He asked.

T-Bone and Razor looked at each other questioningly. "Give us a moment while we discuss that." T-Bone told Sunsinger. Receiving a nod of understanding, T-Bone and Razor walked closer to their jet.

"Can't take them back to the hangar obviously so where should we go?" Razor asked his partner.

"Razor, do you feel right doing this?" T-Bone asked hesitantly still a bit uneasy.

"Actually, yeah! For the first time I feel we may finally win back the city from those creeps and I am tired of fighting. There is more to life and I'd like to discover what that is." Razor said firmly.

"Okay, buddy! I'm still a little leery of this guy but you're right I'm tired too. It's time for a change. So how about we take them to our desert shooting range? We can land and have our discussion in the cargo hold with the ramp open." T-Bone suggested.

"That's a good idea, T-Bone. No chance of being overheard either." Razor agreed. The two walked back to the waiting Phoenix Squad Leader.

"We've got a place in mind and it will be completely private. Do you want to come with us and we pick up the rest of your team or do you want to go to where you are staying and we pick you up there?" T-Bone asked.

"We came by taxi so going with you to pick up the rest of the team is the best plan and thank you." Sunsinger said pleased.

Nodding, T-Bone gestured to the jet as Razor gave a signal for it to lower the ramp for them to board. The visitors looked around as Razor pulled down some jump seats for them. Once their guests were secured, T-Bone lifted the Turbokat into the sky heading toward the Maximilian Hotel. On arrival, Sunsinger's team was awaiting pickup on the hotel roof as the sleek jet went to VTOL mode and landed smoothly. Loading up the rest of the team took only minutes and they were soon once more taking to the sky and heading for the desert.

It took about three hours to cover all the information the Phoenix Squad felt they needed to better understand what they were up against and what the SWAT Kats had to offer. The SWAT Kats returned them to their hotel and were told they would be contacted when a strategy meeting would be scheduled.

Tye Sunsinger was pleased by their first days progress. When he got back to their rooms at the hotel he called Commander Feral to plan a meet with the volatile enforcer. The meeting was set for the next morning early in Feral's office.

The Phoenix Squad consisted of eight specially trained and hardened special forces kats. The handpicked team had worked together for some ten years. They had no attachments and only occasional liaisons with the opposite sex. Each team member specialized in a specific field. Warren Teeks - Weapons, Byron Whitetail - Communications, Landon Spikes - Engineering, Tommy Pensler - Medical, JJ Barnes - Ops/Transpo/Supplies, Rue Jander - Intelligence, Darren Tigler - Operations/Pilot and Chris Clawfur - Second in Command. All members were cross-trained in all fields so that they could take up a missing members place if need be.

Piazza was ordered as the team sat down to discuss the day's events. Whitetail had already screened the room for any surveillance gadgets though they really didn't expect any. Piazza arrived and Sunsinger opened the discussion.

"Well guys what have you got for me?" He grabbed several slices of piazza and a milk then settled back on the couch to hear their reports.

After getting his meal, Whitetail began, "They have excellent communication systems here which means we can tap in and set up a listening station to keep tabs on what's going on more easily and not be tagged ourselves. Though the enforcers have an excellent security system in place I can get in so we can be on top of their missions and hopefully tag any unauthorized listeners that are most likely going to be our omegas."

"We already know they have fairly top rate jets and copters, though they could stand some upgrading badly. Right now the enforcers have some interesting new jets in development at Pumadyne but unfortunately, they are months from test flights. We are going to have to make do with what they have on hand." Tigler said shrugging his shoulders.

"The only really advanced piece of hardware around here right now is the Turbokat. We are going to have to find a way to make maximum use of it and their crew." Sunsinger said thoughtfully.

"Hey, is that thing as good as it sounds?" Tigler asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, and then some. A really fantastic jet. When this business is over I want to have Razor as our developer of weapons and planes. That kid is really smart and his talent is wasted trying to keep this city safe. It gives him no chance to really develop his abilities." Sunsinger said sadly.

"Hu, you got that right!" Clawfur said fervently. "What he's been able to do under such adverse conditions is nothing short of amazing. Man, there wouldn't be anything we couldn't do with that kid's talents behind us."

"With the information the SWAT Kats gave us, I say we go after Dr. Viper first. He's predictable and is known to hide out in the swamps in the south of Megakat City. With our infra red equipment adjusted for a cold blooded creature that's a bit on the large size it shouldn't be difficult to ferret out the creep." Jander stated getting them back on track.

"Gonna need some high powered lasers and mini missiles for those mutations of his but the creep himself needs to be cornered carefully. He's supposed to be very smart even if he is insane." Teeks put in.

"I think I have some heavy duty tranks that might do the trick. Everyone would carry some of the darts on hand so that if anyone has the opening we nail him the first time." Pensler said thoughtfully. "We can't afford to let him get a chance to try some of his chemicals on us."

"With good planning and a small force we should be able to sneak up on him rather than go in with a huge army that gives him time to slip free. I think we should wear our double thick diving suits that will allow us to swim through the swamp waters rather than come at him from the landside. He'd never expect anyone of risking snakes and alligators so he won't have that direction monitored. At least that is the theory, he is insane after all." Jander said mildly amused.

"Sound like a plan that could work quickly and efficiently. I also would suggest using the SWAT Kats as a distraction to ensure Viper has his attention directed elsewhere." Sunsinger stated finally after considering all the elements. "Let's get the listening post up. Darren set up the op for Viper's capture. Anything else we need to cover right now?" He asked and received negative head shakes. "Great, let's hit the hay then. I've got a prickly Commander to see in the morning." With quietly voiced agreements everyone got to their feet, cleaned up their dinner mess, and headed to their individual rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 2: Mission: Dr. Viper

_Enforcer Headquarters, early morning..._

Sunsinger and his second, Clawfur, swept through the Enforcer lobby headed for the elevators. He had to admit that Enforcer Headquarters was a very impressive place. He already knew Feral's offices were at the top floor which overlooked the high rise flight line. The elevator decanted them to a busy floor. Officers and admin personnel were bustling about as they made their way down a short hall to a small reception area just in front of a huge door.

"May I help you?" Asked the middle-aged secretary.

"Yes ma'am! We have an appointment to see Commander Feral. I'm Tye Sunsinger and my second in command, Chris Clawfur." He said politely.

"Yes sir. Commander Feral is expecting you. Please go on in." She said.

They pushed open the door and found themselves in a huge office with many windows. Feral sat at a gleaming, massive desk set atop a two-step pedestal. The Commander looked up at them from a file he was reviewing. He frowned briefly before clearing his expression to a more professional mask. He rose from his desk and came down the steps to greet his unwanted guests.

"Good morning, Commander." Sunsinger said politely.

"Morning." Feral said blandly showing no expression as he gestured to a small conversational area against one wall of the massive office. The Commander took a wing chair while Sunsinger and his second took the couch.

"I'll get right to the point, Commander. We need you to brief us on everything you know about the omegas, the various strategies you've used to try and defeat them, and your defense capabilities. This information will help us plan different methods that the omegas will not expect and aid us in helping you and the SWAT Kats form a cohesive team to finally defeat these criminals." Sunsinger said briskly.

"Work with the SWAT Kats?!!!" Feral barked angrily. He jerked to his feet and stalked to the windows overlooking his flight line trying unsuccessfully to rein in his temper.

"Yes, work with them. I'm sorry Commander Feral but you are seriously outgunned. From what I've been able to observe, your military defense capabilities are sadly inadequate and badly need updating. I understand more up to date jets and equipment is being developed but are months away from doing you any good and that new designs that had been in production were dropped due to your Mayor's fiscal mismanagement." Sunsinger said bluntly. He got up from the couch and moved closer to Feral. "I know that just bites your ass too." He added quietly.

Feral turned sharply to stare at this bold kat. "You know an awful lot for someone who just got here." He said tightly.

"I always make it a habit to know everything about a job before I take it Commander. It saves a lot of unnecessary grief and keeps my team alive." Sunsinger said looking Feral in the eye, raising an eyebrow at the grudging respect he saw there.

"And this is the reason you want us to work with the SWAT Kats. Because their jet and weapons are far beyond anything I have at present?" Feral asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Of course." Sunsinger confirmed.

Sighing angrily, Feral conceded that the Phoenix Squad Leader was correct. If he truly wanted to put an end to the constant war the omegas waged on the city, he'd have to work with his worst antagonists.

"Fine, what do you want to know first?" He asked bitterly and still a little uneasy in this kat's presence.

"Why don't we start with the profiles on the omegas then take a tour of your defenses?" Sunsinger said relieved Feral was being reasonable.

Feral nodded and went to his desk and asked his secretary for the files. While they were waiting, he began to give a thumbnail sketch of each criminal. More than two hours later, they went on a tour of Enforcer Headquarters. Finally, as day was ending, they returned to their hotel to recap their findings.

_Maximilian Hotel, early evening..._

Dinner was ordered from room service as the team gathered in their Leader's room to begin final planning of Dr. Viper's capture.

"Well, Feral did throw a fit but finally conceded to cooperating with the SWAT Kats. I've got a good idea now how to utilize the enforcers for this mission. How are you coming on Operation Viper, Darren?" Sunsinger asked.

"Everything's set, Tye. All we need now is to do our discreet scanning to find Viper's location, get the SWAT Kats briefed and the time you want to begin the mission." Tigler reported.

"Perfect! Tomorrow, early, I'll brief the SWAT Kats on their part in this and instruct Feral to have his enforcers form an outer ring of protection to prevent any of the mutations from escaping. While I'm doing that I want you, Byron, Chris and Tommy to locate Viper's lair. The rest of you be ready to strike as soon as we find him." Sunsinger said pleased that they were moving forward so swiftly. Hopefully, if all went well, the first of the omegas would be in custody or dead by the end of the day.

Early the next morning, Sunsinger walked out onto the balcony of his hotel room. He set off the device the SWAT Kats had given him to contact them. He calculated it should take them about five minutes to respond. He went back inside and joined his team for breakfast.

The search team was packed and ready. Just shy of eight minutes the SWAT Kats were heard arriving. Darren went to the door to allow them in. They nodded at him and walked in to join the others sitting at the table.

"Good morning, SWAT Kats. Would you like some breakfast?" Sunsinger said politely as he finished his coffee.

"Naw! Were good, thanks." T-Bone said as he took a chair one of the team vacated. "So what's the word?"

"To the point! I appreciate that. Okay, the team you see getting ready are going off to find Viper's lair. He's the first omega on our list. Now, once my team has succeeded in finding Viper's location our plan of attack is as follows: Commander Feral with his enforcers will form a ring around the location to catch any mutations that try to escape. You two will swoop in to distract Viper while my team and I sneak into his hideout from the swamp itself. We figure Viper would never expect a water entry to his lab because of the indigenous creatures living in it. We are counting on Viper being surprised that his hideout has been found and sending every mutation he has to cover his escape. He shouldn't have more than a mutation or two with him when we take him out." Sunsinger explained. "You have time to get fully armed and fueled. As soon as we've got the location we move out immediately. Any questions?" He asked the pair.

T-Bone and Razor silently communicated a moment. "Sounds like you've got everything covered. But Viper is a very slippery creep and has always managed to escape. Beware of him suddenly mixing chemicals and throwing them at you and vines that unexpectedly alter and reach out for you. Favorite tactics of his when he's cornered." T-Bone warned him.

"Thank you for that information. We'll be alert for it. Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, that's it." T-Bone said as he and Razor got to their feet to leave. "We'll be waiting for your signal. Good hunting!"

"Thank you, see you both later." Sunsinger said as he walked them to the door. After seeing the SWAT Kats out he turned to his waiting team.

"Alright, off you go and as T-Bone said, Good Hunting!" He told them. His team quickly gathered their gear and left. "Now we wait." Sunsinger said to the rest of his team.

_Megakat swamp...south of the city..._

The search team did a grid pattern of every inch of the swamp. It took three hours to finally pinpoint a possible location. Clawfur and Tigler went in cautiously to check it out. As they got close to the possible site of Viper's lab, they encountered some nasty mutations. Careful to leave them alive, the pair escaped the creatures and rejoined the search team.

"It's positive! Those mutations are obviously guarding Viper's home. Let's pull back to the staging area and report in to Tye." Clawfur said as his team quickly hoofed it back to their chopper.

_Maximilian Hotel...just after noon..._

Clicking off his communicator, Sunsinger turned to the rest of his squad. "It's a go! Load your gear while I contact the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers." He ordered.

An hour later, at the staging site, Sunsinger ensured everyone was in place before leading his squad into the swamp water. Some fifteen minutes later, The Phoenix Squad was within ten feet of Viper's hideaway when they encountered the first of its defenses. Meanwhile overhead they heard the Turbokat making its first strike.

The guards were some form of ugly misformed crocodiles. As the missile strike made the ground shake it startled them, the squad was able to kill the things with electro harpoons.

In the air above them the SWAT Kats were contending with the flying mutations that Viper was so fond of. He also seemed to have a fondness for the mushroom monsters because he was always creating more. One of them was, at that moment, protecting the entrance of Viper's Lab. Razor fired shredder blades at the thing taking it out. T-Bone had to swerve suddenly as vine monsters reached out to try and drag the jet down. Razor used slicer missiles to cut them but knew they regenerated quickly. They needed to burn or freeze them but couldn't with all the burnable material around and the squad in the way so they continued to just hack at them keeping them occupied.

Further away from the scene, Feral grumbled to himself as he and his enforcers stood by waiting for anything to come their way. It wasn't in his nature to just be standing by. His officers took care not to get too close as the Commander paced. They could see the Turbokat engaging Viper's mutations but weren't allowed to get any closer. Sunsinger impressed upon the Commander the importance of his perimeter position but it still didn't make it easier to just wait.

The Phoenix Squad succeeded in gaining entrance to the labs. They were an impressive sight and nasty too as they could see many mutation experiments in various stages of development. It looked like the mission was in time. By the looks of some of Viper's creations the good doctor was getting ready to attack the city very soon. To their disappointment, Viper had vamoosed already but they continued the search and destroy making sure the labs were completely obliterated. Sunsinger warned the outside defenders of Viper's escape.

The SWAT Kats were still wrapped up in the mutations. Feral alerted his enforcers to Viper's escape and to watch out for the lizard trying to penetrate their perimeter. Feral got lucky, Viper chose his position to try and slip out of the swamp. Viper was accompanied by more roving plant creatures that he hoped would allow him to get away. Feral's men began firing lasers and mini missiles at the creatures. Feral managed to head off Viper and engage him in a fist and tail fight. Feral was knocked against a tree but bounced back to return the favor by slamming a fist into Viper's face and knocking him back against one of his own mutations...a spiny plant thing. To Feral's shock and surprise Viper was impaled by one of the spines of his own creation. It killed him instantly.

Feral stood there a moment staring at the corpse. Shaking himself, he barked into his com that Viper was dead. Reports coming in told him the battle was nearly over. The SWAT Kats reported the sky finally cleared of flying critters and that they had assisted the enforcers in finishing the ground ones. The only ones Feral hadn't heard from was the Phoenix Squad.

The defenders gathered near the entrance of Viper's lab to find it totally destroyed. Sunsinger and his squad came walking up from the water to join them.

"The lab and its contents have been eradicated." Sunsinger reported.

"You weren't supposed to destroy the lab!" Feral barked angrily. "That's evidence!"

"It was the site of possible future trouble for the city. It had to be destroyed. Nothing would have been served preserving any of it. It was filled with abominations." Sunsinger said coldly.

"That wasn't your call!" Feral snarled back furiously at the Phoenix leader.

"I heard you killed Viper. Weren't you supposed to arrest him?" Sunsinger said silkily.

"He was killed by his own creation." Feral snapped.

"Convenient." Sunsinger said calmly walking away with his squad.

Feral stood stiff with fury his fists clenched.

"Hey, why be so upset Commander? It's a successful operation. Viper's dead and no one can resurrect his work. It looks like you didn't lose any enforcers. I call that a perfect end." T-Bone said with a pleased smirk walking away with Razor before Feral could snarl at them.

Unable to say anything more without blowing up, Feral ordered his troops back to Enforcer Headquarters and fumed all the way while his Sergeant drove. It wasn't so much that Viper had been killed and lab destroyed but the highhanded behavior Sunsinger had displayed with destroying evidence without any regard for due process that stuck in his craw.

He had a feeling Sunsinger had his own agenda for taking care of Megakat City's omegas that didn't include staying within the bounds of law.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 3: Omega Hunting and A Secret Meeting

Tired from the Viper mission, the Phoenix Squad took to the showers and cleaned up before meeting in Sunsinger's room for dinner and mission debrief. When dinner was finished, Tye discussed their next missions.

"The next two targets on our agenda will be Turmoil and Hard Drive. We can pretty much take care of them with very little assistance from the enforcers might even get a few more omegas if we can get these two quickly. I'd like to avoid mixing it up again with Feral. He would only inhibit what I plan to do because it crosses his moral high ground." He grimaced in annoyance.

"Well we knew he'd be by the book in the first place. No surprise there. I suspect the SWAT Kats don't step too far over the line either but that's only because they generally just engage the enemy and capture them if they can and then hand them over to the enforcers. They don't do any research of their enemies. But to be fair, they usually don't have the resources or the time to anyway." Clawfur observed.

"Yes I know, just didn't think we'd be butting heads so soon is all." Sunsinger sighed. "Anyway, for these next two, it's going to be a paper chase and research mission. We have to track down Hard Drive, dispose of his surge suit and wipe his memory of being able to construct another. For Turmoil, a little political maneuvering is called for. I intend to have her own country extradite her. They have a much harsher form of punishment and prison than Megakat City. It should prevent her from ever returning here. Of course, Feral will be incensed since her crimes were committed here, he will naturally insist she serve the time here. Unfortunately, their prison allows her and others to escape repeatedly. So we're going to take care of it permanently despite his objections." Sunsinger said grimly. "And Feral is not going to know what we've done to Hard Drive, though I don't doubt I'll get an earful when we destroy the surge suit."

"That's for sure!" Clawfur sighed. "Okay, I take it you want to split us up into two teams?"

"Yes. I want you, Tommy, Darren, Landon, and Warren to go after Hard Drive. The rest of us will handle Turmoil." Sunsinger ordered. "Let's get some rest and start on our new missions tomorrow. With nods of agreement, the team broke up and went to their rooms for bed.

Next morning, Byron sat down at his complex communications system and tapped into the enforcer's mainframe. He was researching reports on Hard Drive trying to track where the techie criminal had last been seen. When he would come up with some promising leads, Chris, Tommy, Landon, Darren and Warren would go check them out. While he was doing that he also looked into the court documents on Turmoil's case. All the data he could ferret out of the system he handed over to Tye.

Tye sifted through the data looking for enough info he could use to build a case strong enough to convince Turmoil's country to extradite her. He checked contacts he had in that country trying to feel out the political scene surrounding Turmoil's history there seeing whose chain he could pull. This type of work was very tedious and labor intensive. He had his part of the squad researching everything they could find on Turmoil. There was so many legal hoops they had to climb through that it could take days to get what he wanted done but he was a patient kat and thorough. If it took days, weeks, months...that is what it took as long as in the end it was successful.

_Across town...midmorning..._

It took Chris' team four days to pin down Hard Drive. The high tech criminal was hiding in a fairly nice middle class neighborhood. He'd rented a small apartment under a fictitious name while he tried to find a buyer for some new invention plans he'd recently stolen. Because of that robbery, that no one had attributed to him, he thought he was safe but it had given him away to the squad.

"He's not wearing his surge suit, Chris." Warren said from his post across the street. He had been spying on Hard Drive with a pair of binocular.

"Good! Let's go guys!" Chris said to his squad as he led them from around the corner of the apartment where they'd been waiting for the signal from Warren. They rushed up to Hard Drive's door and kicked it in startling the high tech criminal who was sitting at a computer. They overwhelmed him and as they put handcuffs on him, Tommy stepped in and quickly injected the criminal in the arm. Hard Drive hadn't noticed because he was still surprised at having been caught.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Hard Drive snarled just before the drug made him go glassy-eyed and silent.

"Alright, Tommy do your stuff." Chris ordered as the rest of the squad searched Hard Drive's apartment for the surge suit and any data to create more of them as well as any more stuff he might have stolen. Tommy had administered a special designer drug used in the spy business that would allow someone to order a person to forget permanently something they knew. It was 100 effective. Hard Drive would never make another surge suit unless he stumbled on it again by accident by the time Tommy finished with him.

Darren found the suit and Rue located the data for making more on the criminal's computer. Chris found a couple more plans besides the ones Hard Drive had recently stolen. Chris ordered Rue to destroy the computer.

Chris took the suit outside and walked with them to where Warren was still on watch. The squad had found a burn barrel nearby. Placing the suit in it, he squirted an accelerant onto it and lit it. The suit flashed then melted quickly. Chris poked around the burning suit to insure it was completely turned to ash. Finished, he signaled Warren to join them and walked back to the apartment.

"We're done here. Let's get this guy to the enforcers along with the stolen goods." Chris said as he led the way to their van. Tommy closed the door to the apartment and followed. Soon they were heading toward Enforcer Headquarters. Hard Drive was back in the here and now and was looking around him in confusion. Nobody spoke to him on the drive. At Enforcer Headquarters, Chris and Tommy pulled Hard Drive up the stairs and shoved him toward the Desk Sergeant.

"Here's Hard Drive and the plans he stole. Have one of your officers take our statements and take custody." Chris told the Sergeant.

The Sergeant eyed them in surprise but knew who they were and what they were doing for Megakat City per Mayor Manx's orders but none of the enforcers liked it. He called for an officer to take their statement and another pair of officers to process Hard Drive. Very quickly it was done and Chris and Tommy were walking down the stairs to their van for the trip to their hotel. Chris reported their success to Tye and the disposition of the prisoner and his suit.

"Excellent, one more down." Tye said pleased. "It's going to take awhile yet to get Turmoil taken care of so I have a task that's tricky but not too difficult for you and Rue. I want you to appropriate Mad Kat's jack-in-the-box from the secure area at Enforcer Headquarters and dispose of it in the deepest part of the ocean." Tye said with a smirk.

"Don't want much do you?" Chris said shaking his head and smiling. His mind already making plans for how to accomplish this mission.

Tye just smiled back. His squad was good and didn't need many directions to get the job done.

_Two days later...dawn...shift change at Enforcer Headquarters..._

It took stealth and disguising themselves as enforcers but Chris and Rue managed to slip into the building without raising any suspicions. Using fake papers with a forged signature from Feral, the pair went in, kept their faces from being seen by the security camera, got the property in question and walked out hiding the evidence inside another box meant to hold copier supplies.

Renting a helicopter for the day, Chris and Rue flew out over the ocean for an hour until they reached the part of the ocean that was known to have a deep chasm. In that spot, Rue jumped into the water with the magical box that was inside a lead box and took it down as far as he was able to go and dropped it. He waited for ten minutes watching it fall. When he was certain the box was heading down into the chasm he swam back up. Chris dropped down low enough for Rue to catch the hanging rope ladder and climb back up into the chopper. Another mission accomplished. It would be a long while before anyone realized the box was gone.

While Chris and Rue were busy, Tye had set in motion actions that would get Turmoil extradited but they would take time to reach fruition so he let them move on their own keeping an eye on them while he pursued another pair of omegas.

Their research had disclosed the fact that when the Metallikats were defeated they were always handed over to an inventor named Professor Hackle who apparently had been responsible for their existence in the first place. The Professor had wanted desperately to make the pair responsible robots that would help katkind but time after time his efforts failed and the pair had wrecked havoc on the city in pursuit of their criminal agenda. Their time was up as far as Tye was concerned. They needed to be put out of business permanently.

On the pretense of speaking to the Professor about his work, Tye with JJ and Landon got into Hackle's lab. While Tye kept the Professor occupied showing him his inventions and explaining his hopes for robots aiding katkind, JJ and Landon searched and found the Metallikats in a side lab. The robots were fortunately not active so it was relatively easy for JJ and Landon to remove the disks that held the criminals memories. They quickly searched for any duplicates but found none. They slipped back in the room to stand behind Tye and listened politely. After about an hour, they thanked the Professor and took their leave.

"Alright now we destroy those things." Tye said and put action to words by crushing the disks with a rock. "That is the end of the Metallikats. No need to tell anyone. They'll just get used to never seeing that pair anymore." Tye said grimly pleased. They climbed into their van and returned to the hotel.

Since so much had been done in quick succession, he told his squad to take a little time off and act as tourists while keeping an ear for any whisper of Dark Kats whereabouts. Byron set his spy system to signal if anything that might indicate some clandestine action by the dangerous criminal popped up so they could check it out. Meanwhile Tye had some private business to pursue.

_Evening...a few miles from Enforcer Headquarters..._

Tye had checked out Commander Ulysses Feral before coming to Megakat City. His research had uncovered an honest, hard line, hard nose by the book military leader whose private life was squeaky clean but empty. There were no signs of a relationship or a close friendship with anyone. When he met the kat in person he discovered something very important. Commander Feral was just good as Tye at hiding what he truly was. No one on Tye's squad were aware their leader was not a kat and apparently that was also true of Feral's enforcers and the other kats he interacted with. Wanting to confirm his suspicions, he thought now would be a good time to catch the Commander and speak to him privately.

So here he was standing in the shadows of Feral's apartment building waiting for the Commander to return home. Obviously working late again, it was eight o'clock when Feral drove into the underground parking garage. Tye used his magic to cloak his presence until he was close to the black hummer.

Feral startled when Tye slipped up beside him as he climbed out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" He asked irritably.

"We need to talk privately with no chance of anyone hearing us. I don't think your apartment qualifies. Why don't we go to Megakat Park for a chat?" Tye said quietly.

Feral narrowed his eyes and stared at Tye suspiciously. "What is soo secretive that my apartment doesn't suffice?" He said tightly.

Tye leaned close suddenly and whispered something. Feral's eyes widened in shock stepping back from Tye. He gripped himself firmly so as not to give in to a serious case of 'fight or flight' reflexes. His breath came in short pants of fear. He looked around wildly to insure there was no one else in the parking garage.

"Easy, it's alright were the same you and I. No need to panic." Tye soothed keeping his voice low and not moving a muscle, waiting for Feral to regain control of himself and calm down.

His mouth dry, Feral deliberately took slow deep breaths to calm himself while staring at Tye with frightened eyes. Tye made a strange cooing sound attempting to further soothe the terrified commander.

"Shall we go, then?" Tye asked again softly.

Trembling, Feral said carefully, "I don't want to go anywhere with you. I want you to leave my city and never let me see you again."

"I can't do that. Please! There are soo few of us why would you turn me away?" Tye asked urgently.

"Because we are safer apart than together. If they should find out...no...I won't risk all that I have worked for...not for you not for anyone...leave my city..." He hissed tightly.

"You would condemn our species to extinction due to fear? Haven't they taken enough from us that you would hide among them just so you can have a life that is incomplete and empty? What kind of life is that? How can you bear to be soo alone and untouched?" Tye pressed then dropped his voice to a near whisper, "Have you forsaken the sky forever?"

Feral choked in pain while backing away from Tye. "Why do you want to hurt me? You know nothing about me. My life was hell before I came here. I'm safe and as happy as I want to be. Why torment me with things I gave up to have that much?"

"But it needn't be that way!" Tye pleaded not willing to back down. This was just too important. "This city is used to the unusual unlike other countries. Our chance of surviving here are much better."

"They are used to it because they have no choice!" Feral hissed again. "They will never accept what we are!"

"But if we save this city from the omegas, what would our chances be then?" Tye pushed again. "Might they not accept their benefactors? There are two more criminals that threaten this city more than any others...Dark Kat and the Pastmaster...with them out of the way Megakat City could finally have peace. My squad is good and we might succeed in taking down Dark Kat but I know **we'd** succeed if we took him down and my squad is no good trying to take out Pastmaster. He is magic and only magic can finish or banish him once and for all and only **we** can do that. Don't you see its fate that brought me here and fate that I found you. Accept it and me and finally be happy." Tye pleaded.

Feral tried not to hear Tye's persuasive argument. Truth be told, he was very lonely and he did want to protect this city that had given him a stable and safe home all these years from the constant danger that threatened it but at the same time he was soo afraid to take the chance. He stood torn and indecisive.

Moving slowly, Tye closed the gap between them as he'd talked until he was within touching distance. He gently reached out and carefully caressed the dark tom's cheek. He felt the tremor of fear and something else ruffle the fur before him.

"Let's go to the park, please." He whispered as he continued to stroke the dark cheek.

Silence held around them for several long minutes while Feral wrestled with his fear and his need. It didn't help that Tye's touch was setting off a fire throughout his body. His eyes closed and he leaned unconsciously into the gentle caress.

Tye couldn't breathe...so much rode on this wonderful creature accepting him he didn't dare move any part of his body except for the finger he was using to caress the soft fur. 'Gods above how much he wanted Feral.' Such a fortunate find and he'd been soo lonely for his own kind for soo long.

He shouldn't be doing this now...he should have waited until his mission here was finished...but he couldn't stand being near and not touch. It hurt too much to be alone. Their kind suffered so much for what they were and though they wished it could be different they had learned to use magic to hide their appearance to survive. Katkind was terrified of them and that fear reduced his kind to loneliness and extinction.

"Alright," came a soft barely heard whisper that startled Tye from his bitter memories to the here and now. His heart leaped, Feral had agreed, careful still, he gently gestured to the hummer. Almost in a dream, Feral went to the driver's side and started the hummer. Tye climbed in the passenger side. In moments they were on the road heading toward Megakat Park. No words were spoken. Almost as if he were reading his mind, Tye watched as Feral parked near a more remote, wilder section of the park.

They got out and Feral led the way up a pathway toward a small hilly area. He began climbing and before they reached the top, Feral turned suddenly and went around a huge boulder strewn area then disappeared. Tye was startled until he reached the spot Feral had been and saw the crack in the space between some boulders. It was a tight fit but then it opened into a small four by four space. It was surrounded by the hill on one side and the boulders on the other and just the sky above.

"I found this years ago. It's where I go when I can't leave the city but wish to be alone. When I have time, I go out to the desert where there are many caves." Feral murmured looking up at the evening sky.

"It's beautiful and quiet." Tye said softly moving closer to Feral. He was soon directly behind him. Slowly he placed his arms around the other's waist. Feral didn't try to move away. Sighing in relief, Tye pressed his nose into Feral's ruff and sniffed deeply. He scent was intoxicating.

Feral shivered as Tye's body pressed against his. It felt warm, comforting and when the male nuzzled and sniffed his neck he nearly moaned. To be touched so...his eyes brimmed with unshed tears of grief at how much their kind had lost. He'd thought he'd found contentment doing without the need of touch but Tye had undone that in seconds. Now he burned with need to be touched, held, kissed...it flamed within him brightly.

Tye moaned with need and desire. Feral's scent changed to one of arousal. His heart leaped with joy as he moved to the dark kat's front and laid a kiss on his quivering mouth. Time passed and the moon came up as they coupled and explored each others body. Dawn was approaching when they finally parted and dressed. With a parting kiss they separated in Feral's garage.

He slipped into his hotel room and took a quick shower before sliding into his bed for a few hours sleep. He felt soo wonderful and his dreams were filled with the other half of his soul.

Feral walked into his apartment and stood in the middle of his living room for some minutes. He was ambivalent about what had happened. He wanted Tye but he didn't want him. As he looked around the life he had built for himself, the thought of it all coming down around his ears if the kats of this city found out what he was made him shake with fear. But at the same time the touch, the feel of another like himself was so incredible. He ached for that and couldn't bear the thought of giving it up. He was soo torn. Unlike Tye, he had no time to sleep. He went to the shower and hung his head and the tears he hadn't shed earlier came pouring out in the shower. He felt overwhelmed and lost. 'What had he done?' He moaned in misery.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 4: Feral's Frustration Builds

A few days after being with his soulmate, Tye found himself being summoned to the Chief Enforcer's office. The Turmoil case was still ongoing and his squad was presently out chasing down leads on Dark Kats whereabouts. He suspected Feral had found out about some of their activities but he was certain he hadn't discovered all that had gone on.

Sighing, he prepared himself for dealing with an irate Commander. It was midmorning, he'd grabbed a coffee on his way and was now being deposited by taxi in front of Enforcer Headquarters. No one said anything to him as he entered the elevator for the trip to the top. Greeting the secretary politely he was told to wait.

He finished drinking his coffee as he waited. Five minutes later he was told to go on in. Feral was reading a report at his desk as he strolled in. The Commander glanced up and signaled for him to wait a moment. Tye took the time to study his lover. Ulysses had a strained look that concerned him. Was he still upset about the two of them? He'd hoped that after that night, Feral would be a bit more happy but he looked depressed and tense instead.

Feral signed the report and tossed it into his out basket. He got up from his desk and came down to stand in front of Tye.

"I've heard some disturbing things over the last few days. Things that tell me you have not only stepped over the law but trampled it." The Commander said his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Ohh. Such as...?" Tye prompted. He wasn't about to give anything away. Let Ulysses lead the way in this chase for information.

Feral scowled at him his irritation rising. "How about the destruction of a certain computer and surge suit for starters!" He snarled.

"My answer is the same one I gave you about Viper." Tye said bluntly. "You'll not get another on the subject."

"That was part of the case for arresting Hard Drive and you deliberately destroyed it." Feral nearly shouted.

"No it isn't. The stolen plans were!" Tye said firmly not backing down.

Reining in his temper and regrouping, Feral pursued something else, "What about the fact Hard Drive apparently can't remember how to make another suit? He seems rather upset about that."

"You believe him? I honestly can't answer that for you." Tye said shrugging his shoulders.

"Someone seems to have taken a special box from the evidence room? You wouldn't know anything about that either, ehh?...or that Professor Hackle has complained that someone stole the Metallikats' memory disks?" Feral was fairly steaming now. "Also there seems to be a lot of research going on about Turmoil's case."

"Interesting but sorry can't help you." Tye said cooly.

Feral practically shoved his face into Sunsinger's, the fury plain on his face. "Breaking the law is not how we solve problems in this city!" He thundered.

"I was paid to solve this city's problem and we are not held liable for how its done. There is no point in you becoming this upset. We have not interfered in any other military or police cases only the omegas for which we were hired to get rid of. You have a complaint, take it up with your Mayor." Sunsinger said coldly and with finality.

"I have no proof!" The Commander snapped angrily. "But I know your squad had something to do with everything I've said."

Tye shrugged his shoulders again but refused to respond any further on the subject. Snarling, Feral returned to his desk and sat down fuming. He stared at Tye unable to reconcile this hard warrior with the lover he'd been with a few nights ago. It disturbed him far too much.

Sunsinger was staring at him in a disquieting way. He swivelled his chair to face the window and stared down at his busy flight line. He felt he'd lost control of his life suddenly...both the job and his personal one. It wasn't a good feeling.

"It hurts me to see you soo unhappy. I'm just trying to get the job done so that we can spend more time with each other." Tye whispered close to Ulysses' ear. Uly startled but kept his eyes forward. "I want to take you in the air. It's what I dream of every night. It leaves me aching with desire." Tye breathed hotly taking a chance and nuzzling Uly's face before withdrawing to look out the window too.

Feral swallowed hard. Sunsinger's touch had sent heat flashing through his body as much as his words did. This complex creature had him terrified and needy at the same time. He felt off balance every moment in Tye's presence.

"Please leave me!" He whispered tightly.

"Alright! I don't want to upset you further but this isn't the end of it. I will not give you up that easily." Tye stated quietly then turned and left Ulysses' office. Feral continued to stare out the window for some time afterward.

Returning to the hotel, Tye set aside his concerns for his lover and got updates from his squad on the search for Dark Kat.

"At the moment none of the leads we've followed have panned out. This is one canny dude." Byron reported. "His past history indicates he favors mountain caves, old volcanoes and empty warehouses as his bases."

"Alright, I guess we'll just have to do a search similar to the one we did for Viper. Chris take Rue, JJ, and Darren and go mountain hunting. Warren, Landon and Tommy check out the warehouse districts. Byron and I will poke around abandoned R&D and military facilities." Tye ordered. His squad dispersed.

He and Byron checked the internet and old records at city hall before setting out the next day to investigate some possible prospects. Chris rented another helicopter and his team began a systematic grid search over the mountainous range north of the city. They left at first light the next morning. It would take days to search such a large area. After getting a listing of possible abandoned and empty warehouses, Warren's team left the next morning as well.

At the end of the first day, the squad met for dinner and compared notes.

"Well we covered some hundred square miles of mountains, no luck." Sighed Chris as he dug into his chicken dinner.

"Same for us I'm afraid. We have about another fifty warehouses to check yet." Warren chimed in.

"Afraid our day wasn't much better either." Tye sighed. "Well let's hope for better luck tomorrow. Byron, after dinner I want you to check on the progress of Turmoil's extradition."

Tye requested.

"Sure thing, boss!" Byron said grabbing some more coleslaw.

After dinner, Tye went over his own reports on the Turmoil business as he waited for Byron's report. He sighed, this was taking a while but so far things were looking good.

"Hey Tye, here's the information you wanted. Looks good to me so far." Byron said a little while later handing Tye a printout.

"Thanks, that's good to hear and matches the reports I've gotten too. Hope we can wrap up this problem soon." Tye said as he read over the report Byron had given him. Byron just nodded in agreement and left Tye alone.

Sealing the reports in his briefcase, Tye stretched and got up to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. He had a passing wish that he was sharing the bed with his lover when he fell asleep.

_In another part of the city...near midnight..._

Sleep would not come. He'd never had a problem getting to sleep but since Tye dropped into his life sleep was hard to attain. He paced restlessly throughout his apartment stopping to stare out his balcony door at the moon-drenched night. It was a perfect night for a flight his mind whispered with longing. Scowling he violently shook his head. Such thoughts were the very reason sleep eluded him. He went to his bathroom and turned the shower on. Hopefully a very hot shower and some warm milk could soothe him to sleep otherwise he was going to be fairly useless and irritable tomorrow.

_Dawn...Maximilian Hotel..._

The sun was just showing itself when Sunsinger's squad rose to greet the day. Very quickly they dressed, ate and left their separate ways. The search for Dark Kat was on for another day.

For the next week the pattern repeated itself as the squad searched nearly the entire city for the elusive omega.

Tye kept away from Ulysses. The temptation was strong but his lover was too skittish for more of his attention right now. He kept himself too busy to think about his increasingly intense need for the moody enforcer. The extradition for Turmoil had finally come through that Friday. Papers in hand, a representative from Turmoil's country of origin and a pair of guards went to Alkatraz Prison. In quick order, Turmoil was formally handed over to her government. She, her guards and the government official were escorted to their plane by Tye, Chris and Byron to ensure no last minute problems. It was with a sigh of relief that Tye watched Turmoil's plane depart and soar into the sky.

He was getting into their van when, sirens screaming, they were boxed in by enforcers. Feral's sedan arrived right behind them. Leaving his vehicle he stalked toward Sunsinger. Groaning inwardly, Tye got out again and confronted the steaming Commander.

"Where is Turmoil." Feral bellowed without preamble.

"See that plane just disappearing there? That's her." Tye said pointing to the end of the runway.

Feral moved till he was in Sunsinger's face and hissed, "How dare you?!! She was my prisoner. She was tried and convicted here and was required to serve her time here!" He snapped.

"All of that is true. The only reason she is on her way back to her own country is your prison is unable to keep her locked up. Her people on the other hand have a much more secure facility. Besides which, she belongs home. She shouldn't be the responsibility of Megakat City and a drain on the city's budget for her upkeep. I just saved your Mayor money." Tye said bluntly.

Feral gaped at him unable to believe Sunsinger had gone behind his back and swept a prisoner away so easily. The fact that his argument made sense did not ease Feral's sense of outrage. So far everything Tye had done was a slap in Feral's face and damaged his image with his own enforcers. It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Unable to come up with an appropriate rejoinder, Feral turned smartly on his heel and jumped into his car and left squealing tires in his hurry to leave. His other officers were left to shake their heads in confusion and return to their duties.

Shaking his own head in dismay at his lover's behavior, Tye climbed back into the van and Byron took them back to their hotel.

"Well that went well!" Byron said sarcastically. Tye winced but didn't say anything. The rest of the trip was made in silence. It was becoming obvious to his squad, that Tye wasn't happy about how Feral was handling what they were doing. What bothered them, was why it mattered to their leader so much. On other jobs, he never cared what the leaders thought as long as the job got done and they were paid. But this time, something was different. His squad was concerned but kept it to themselves and watched him closely.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 5: Unveiling a Secret

More disturbed by his lover's behavior than he'd like to be, Sunsinger shoved it aside in his mind and concentrated on their present mission. They still had not found Dark Kat's hideaway. Two more weeks went by with their searches coming up empty.

Sighing with frustration, Tye again had his squad take a break. His research on this particular omega revealed a careful strategist who nearly succeeds each time he attempts to take over the city. The mad creature was coming closer and closer to actually attaining his goal. It seemed the only way to catch this omega was to let him make the first move. It was not the way Tye would have chosen since it gave Dark Kat a chance to make a better weapon to win this time.

There didn't seem to be much option. It was a waste of kat hours, fuel, and the greater chances of their search getting back to Dark Kat, if it hadn't already. So Tye decided to pull back and wait. The same problem, only worse, would be trying to catch Pastmaster. Dropping the problem for now, Tye decided he needed a change of scene. His squad had scattered to enjoy the many delights this large city had to offer. There was only one thing Tye wanted to enjoy but that was becoming more and more difficult.

His lover was keeping his distance and the strain was beginning to tell on them both. While the hunt was on, Tye left Ulysses alone but now that they had to take a break it was time to press the issue once more. He wanted him far too much. Making a decision, he went to take a shower then put on some comfortable clothing before leaving his hotel room.

This time he would hijack his lover when he was leaving work. This would take more finesse since the Enforcer parking garage was monitored. Again using his magic to cloak himself from view he made for Feral's hummer. It took only a few minutes to locate the vehicle. He used magic to open the door and to hide from the cameras that the door had opened at all. He quickly slid in and relocked the doors. He crawled into the rear and lay down to wait.

Feral had spent the time after everyone had left for the day, trying to write up a report that didn't make him look incompetent. It was difficult and exasperating to know Tye had managed to neatly take care of the city's chronic troublemakers and still leave nothing to incriminate his squad

with. It was left to the Commander to try and explain how these certain things happened without outright accusing Sunsinger and still show that the enforcers were cooperating as the Mayor had wanted. The report stated that Turmoil, Mad Kat, Hard Drive, Viper, and the Metallikats were no longer a problem for Megakat City without describing exactly how it had been accomplished. It was giving him a headache. For the enforcer records he intended to annotate it with his suspicions and all the other details that couldn't go in the report to the Mayor. Sighing heavily he finished the sadly full of holes report for the Mayor's office and tossed it with disgust into his out basket. The more complete report he put in his secure drawer of his desk.

Locking his desk, he got up to leave, grabbing his coat and putting it on as he went out locking the door behind him. He looked so annoyed that no one dared to speak to him as he took the elevator to the parking garage. He unlocked his car door and climbed in. Before he could put on his seatbelt his hidden passenger made himself know.

Tye stayed cloaked until he was right behind Ulysses.

"Hello, love." He whispered into the Commander's ear.

Feral's heart jumped into his throat as he jerked around, suddenly face to face with Tye. Smiling Tye kissed the surprised Commander on the lips softly. Feral shivered and returned the kiss with a more heated one of his own. An inner voice was madly chattering at him that he was falling further into trouble with this tom. But he'd been alone just too long.

When Ulysses had sought refuge in this city all those years ago, he had spent a year in hiding learning to force his instincts into submission. No magic...no flying...keeping the glamour disguising his form on at all times...and he had succeeded! No matter how much danger his life had been in, he never resorted to his powers to save himself...never gave himself away...not once in all those years...now in just a few short days this tom had destroyed his training with just one kiss. The desire...no need...to soar in the heavens with this male...was overwhelming.

Tye moaned hotly as he pulled Uly to the back seat with him. Wrapping his arms around the other tom tightly he continued the probing kisses. Tye was burning to strip his lover and take him over and over again but this was not the right place. With one more passionate kiss, he reluctantly pulled away.

"We need to go somewhere we can be alone and undisturbed, love." He breathed urgently.

"Hmmm...too much light yet..." Feral muttered pushing his face against Tye's rubbing their cheeks together heatedly and writhing his lower body against the hardness he could feel through Tye's clothing.

It was hard to think when his lover kept distracting him. Uly may have been avoiding him but now he seemed to be determined to make up for his previous standoffish behavior. Moaning Tye tried to coax his lover to consider a more secure location than the Enforcer parking garage.

Feral was on fire and need pressed at him urgently. So intent was he on getting Tye to take him he wasn't really paying much attention to Sunsinger's attempts to get him to listen. But finally, as Tye yet again pulled away making Uly moan in frustration, he heard what the tom was trying to get him to do. Resting his forehead on the object of his desire's shoulder, he tried to think where they could go that would be private but outside.

"There are caves in the desert to the southwest and some in the forest north of here but they are a distance and will take an hour or more to get to." He sighed in protest.

"I want you...in the air...making love as we fall. We are not ground creatures!" Tye pushed knowing Ulysses had not flown for many years.

"Gods! I...I can't...I've trained myself not to...it's the only way I could live here in safety." Ulysses protested in anguish.

"You must let go! You and I were never meant to be tied to the ground." Tye repeated begging his lover to let go of his fear. "Let's go to the desert, less likely for anyone to be there." He urged again.

Pulling back from Tye, Ulysses leaned against the door and hugged himself tightly. This kat had ripped away his defenses. It was impossible to say no when his heart was pleading for him to let go and his mind was warning him frantically that he would be throwing his life away. But it wasn't a life!! Living a pretense wasn't a life! Shaking himself he took a deep breathe and nodded his head. He moved back to the driver's seat and started the hummer.

Tye sighed inwardly with relief. His body was tight with need...barely able to sit still... he watched the city go by as Uly took them onto a freeway heading out of the city. It took them forty-five minutes to reach the desert and another thirty to disappear into it.

In an area riddled with caves and deep crevices, Uly finally stopped the hummer. He had parked it under a sandstone overhang so that it could not be seen from the air. They climbed out and looked around. Uly finally led the way into a series of winding pathways through soaring sandstone cliffs until he reached an area ringed by steep walls, many with caves. He began to climb up one of the walls using the many rough ridges and pits formed by the wind and rain. Tye followed him up to a dark mouth above their heads.

Entering the cave mouth, Tye saw it was like a deep mug in shape with the mouth above looking up into the gradually darkening sky. He smiled, pleased. They could make love here or take to the air through the roof like bats from a cave. He reached for Ulysses...very quickly bringing them to the soaring heights of desire once again. As their need for each other increased, Tye wasted no time in using his magic to strip their clothes away and then his glamour.

Feral gasped, panting in heated desire, as he looked upon this handsome speciman. It had been soo long and all he could do was drool at the sight before him. Now he knew why the tom was called 'Sunsinger'. His thick fur was a golden amber color like the sun with bands of chocolate on his legs and arms. Tye was all muscle from top to bottom. His wings were copper. His copper hair was a silky waterfall cascading down his back to his rear. Out the sides of his mouth his white mating fangs gleamed. His emerald eyes were dark with the promise of pleasure to come. His tail was a coppery fan of silky fur that was swishing gently behind him.

A small smile quirked Tye's mouth. He was pleased at the response he'd gotten from his lover. When they had been together the first time, Uly had refused to let them drop their glamour but this time Tye was going to insist.

"Come on love, let me gaze upon you. I want to see what you've been hiding from yourself and the rest of the world for far too long." Tye purred coaxingly.

Staring at Tye for a little longer, Feral swallowed hard. There was no going back if he did this. He would never be able to hide himself completely again but staring at this mouth-watering male of his own species he could no longer resist. Shyly, he slowly let his glamour fade away like mist over the water, his true appearance gradually came into view.

Tye stared dumbstruck. Before him stood a dark beauty. Ulysses' fur was a deep brown with black tips. His body was strong and powerful. His ebony hair tumbled down his back in rippling curls. His wings were ebony too. Golden yellow eyes gleamed in the gathering darkness. His tail was a curly black feathery fan of ebony that was, at present, curled around his ankles demurely.

"Ohh...love...soo beautiful...I have been truly blessed by the fates finding you." He breathed reverently. Ulysses blushed furiously. "Too much time has been wasted, let's take to the sky. It is dark enough now. Come Uly...come with me!" Tye urged as he spread his wings and lifted upward through the hole in the cave roof. Shivering a moment, not having flown for so many years, Ulysses hesitantly stretched his wings and leaped upward, flapping them frantically until he cleared the roof and he rose rather jerkily to join Tye waiting above.

"We'll not fly too much this first time until your wings get stronger." Tye said in concern as he ghosted gently beside his lover. Uly's body soon remembered how to fly and his flight smoothed out more.

Seeing his lover was flying with more ease, he suggested, "I don't want you to strain them so let's do one high love making flight shall we?" Tye murmured seductively getting close enough to Ulysses to kiss and rub against him. Uly gasped at the twin sensation of desire and floating on the air once more. Tye took off heading straight up. Taking a deep breath, Uly followed him. Going slowly so that Ulysses wouldn't strain they gradually reached high into the clouds, the ground looking very small beneath them.

Letting their wings vane slowly, Tye made the first move pressing his body to Uly's and bestowing a deep probing kiss on the darker tom. It wasn't long, with tender caresses and long bouts of kissing and nipping, before they were ready. Tye slipped closer and nudged Uly to wrap his legs around him so that he could slip into Ulysses' female sheath. They moaned together as Tye slid home. Uly gripped him tightly with his inner muscles increasing Tye's pleasure.

As Tye started a fast rhythm, their wings stopped moving and they plummeted. The sensation was intensely erotic and they both were lost in the magic and heat. They reached orgasm at the same time just before they reached thirty feet from the ground. They separated instantly and opened their wings to catch the rising thermals and halt their downward spiral. Panting and excited they headed back to the cave. Feral was first to enter followed closely by Sunsinger. They collapsed to the ground in happy exhaustion. Tye moved to spoon Uly from behind. They nuzzled for a long while until they had recovered enough to make love again on the ground. The dawn's early light found them wrapped together slumbering.

Tye woke first, the warmth pressed against his chest was a welcome one. He had found his mate. Whatever the future held for them it would now be done together. He wouldn't consider anything else. Wriggling his morning erection against his mate's tail he teased Uly.

Moaning Ulysses writhed at the feel of his mate trying to get his attention. It felt so good and he was already wet and ready. Flicking his tail up in invitation, he felt Tye immediately slide in. Uly growled and pressed back against each of Tye's gentle thrusts. The pressure built from his toes to his head as his mate picked up the pace then Tye grabbed Ulysses' ruff with his mating fangs sinking them in causing Uly to scream and orgasm. Two more hard thrusts and Tye pulled his fangs free and roared. They slumped and panted for a while catching their breaths. Tye hadn't intended to bond them yet but the urge had been too strong. He didn't regret it though. Now his mate could not leave him.

Ulysses lay stunned. He was bonded. It was almost too much to take in. He only just met this kat and now they were bonded and mated for life. He felt Tye lick the wounds his fangs had made and couldn't resist purring in contentment. There was no point in regretting his decisions, he was no longer alone and that was all that was important now. They would just have to see what else fate had in store for them.

Tye returned their clothes with magic once more and they climbed down the mountain to Uly's hummer for the trip back into the city. Feral had just gotten onto the freeway again when his radio signaled for him.

"This is Feral!" He responded.

"Commander Feral, Dark Kat is attacking Pumadyne. They're saying he is after the special satellite they've been working on that controls earthquakes. It was supposed to be launched this week into space." The dispatcher quickly relayed.

"Has he gotten it yet!" Feral asked urgently as he flipped his sirens on and picked up speed to get to Pumadyne.

"Not yet sir, the SWAT Kats are holding him at bay but are unable to break through some kind of new force shield Dark Kat has on his ship." He was told. "Lt Commander Steele has launched a squadron of fighters but they are having no better luck." The dispatcher continued the bad news.

"I'm on my way to Pumadyne now. Should be there in ten minutes. Keep me up to date on what's going on." Feral barked and pressed the accelerator down to the floor.

Next to him Tye was using his cell phone to contact his team and have them get to Pumadyne as well. He hung up and held on grimly as his mate raced to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 6: Dark Kat's Demise

They arrived at Pumadyne amidst chaos. Kats on the ground were running away from the building as the Enforcers and the Turbokat engaged Dark Kat's fear ship. Feral could see immediately that he'd lost most of the squadron Steele had sent but before he sent for backup he needed to see if the SWAT Kats were getting any closer to bringing the omega down.

He and Tye stood near his vehicle observing the aerial battle.

"Razor! Haven't you found a way to penetrate that shield yet?" T-Bone gritted as he dodged another of Dark Kat's deadly laser beams.

"No! Nothing I have seems to be able to make a dent in it and he solved the problem that allowed my scrambler missiles to damage his systems last time." Razor said grimly.

"Well, what are we going to do? I can't just keep playing dodge the beam forever you know!" T-Bone groused angrily.

"I don't know buddy but I don't think it matters. Dark Kat has blasted an entrance and is landing close to it. Obviously he doesn't think of us as a threat and is going about his business...namely stealing the satellite." Razor said in disgust.

"Crud! Well we can't let that happen so I guess we are going in too!" T-Bone said as he took the Turbokat down to land a little ways from the fear ship.

Seeing the fear ship land then the Turbokat do the same, Feral and Tye ran to the main entrance leading to the area where the satellite was secured. Tye's team joined up with him. Warren handed his boss a weapons pack as they charged into the facility. They pushed through a set of double doors and came out onto a catwalk that circled the room. The satellite was on a restraining pad in the middle of the floor.

Dark Kat and his ninjas were already there detaching the device from its retraints in preparation to hauling it out toward their ship. A flock of creeplings were keeping security at bay. The SWAT Kats came charging in the hole Dark Kat made and immediately tangled with the creeplings and ninjas. Though they were making a dent in Dark Kats army, the vigilantes were greatly out numbered and were being pushed back. Even with the addition of Enforcers and the Phoenix Squad they couldn't stop Dark Kat from getting the weapon.

This was exactly what Feral had always feared might happen eventually with Dark Kat. Of all the omegas, save Pastmaster, this kat had all the abilities and cunning to really succeed in taking over Megakat City and it looked like this was it. Fighting a charging group of unusually large creeplings Tye stood back to back with his mate.

"This is what I warned you about. This is our chance to save the city and save ourselves in the process." He yelled over his back as he fired at another batch of creeplings coming at them on the catwalk.

Feral's mind gibbered a moment while he fought off a few ninjas that were trying to knock him off the walkway. 'Oh god! To reveal himself for what he really was...he didn't know if he could do it...and yet if he didn't the city would be destroyed by Dark Kat. Feral had only been lucky so far but now the city that had given him a home of sorts was now in serious jeopardy. More than it ever had been in the past. But there was one problem!

"I haven't flown or used my magic in soo long, I'm very rusty. I could do more harm than good." He said worriedly. Time was running out, Dark Kat had the satellite ready to move.

"Don't worry love, I'll help with the magic just do what comes naturally for our kind and you will do fine. You are a warrior! That will overcome any lack of skills you may think you have! We must move now before its too late." Tye said vanishing his clothing, dropping his weapons and glamour he fired magical energy and cleared the catwalk both ways then jumped over the rail to fly down and join the battle for the satellite.

Feral couldn't let his mate go alone. Swallowing his fear of what the katizens would do to him, he focused his mind on defeating Dark Kat and covering his mate's back. Shedding his clothing and glamour too, he leaped after his mate who was hovering above the floor.

The two of them began using their talons to rip apart the flying larger than normal creeplings. Shrieks filled the air from dying creatures. As soon as an opening presented itself, Tye fired magical blasts of deadly energy at the ninjas and non-flying creeplings on the floor below him.

Dark Kat was gloating to himself as he gave orders to his ninjas on the safe handling of the satellite. Nothing was going to stop him now. But suddenly twin roars filled the air. Dark Kat jerked his head up and saw two flying kats charging toward him. Gaping, he didn't move at first but when one of the creatures began blasting strange energy bursts at his creeplings and ninjas and they were vanishing into thin air and the other was making bloody ruins of the rest, he shouted in rage and aimed his own weapon at the flying pests.

Feral dodged the beam Dark Kat had fired and sent a magical blast of energy toward the omega disintegrating the weapon and knocking Dark Kat back against the satellite housing. Tye was making a sizeable dent in Dark Kats army. The SWAT Kats and Enforcers were given a second wind and made headway reaching Dark Kat effectively preventing him from taking the satellite. The omega saw his enemies closing in, his plans ruined and he was furious. He drew one of his favorite weapons, a bomb, and prepared to detonate it and destroy all the defenders inside the lab.

Feral swooped down and tackled the omega. He didn't dare use magic near the device not knowing if it might set the bomb off. So he wrestled with Dark Kat extending his talons and ripping the omega to shreds forcing big kat to drop the bomb before he could detonate it. Dark Kat knew he was losing so he drew a knife from under his cloak and stabbed the strange creature in the shoulder hoping to make it let go of him.

Feral shrieked in pain and fury. His instincts took over as he ignored the pain and dug his talons into Dark Kat's shoulders and jerked him into the air. Flying toward the ceiling still roaring in fury, Feral carried his prey until he was high enough and dropped the criminal to the floor. Dark Kat shrieked and hit the ground with a hard thud. Moaning in pain, Feral fluttered down to the floor bleeding profusely from his shoulder.

The fierce battle was over and the defenders were left staring in a mixture of elation that they had won and fear of the pair of creatures that should not exist near the dead body of Dark Kat. The SWAT Kats wandered over to check out this possible new danger despite the fact the pair had helped them defeat Dark Kat. The Enforcer's and the Phoenix Squad followed close behind.

Tye had immediately flown to his mate's side when he saw that Feral had been injured. He cradled his mate in his arms trying to soothe him while he checked the shoulder.

"Umm, can we help in any way?" Razor asked carefully.

Feral moaned and shuddered. "It's alright love...ssshh...let me help...just breath." Tye said gently to his mate ignoring Razor. He placed his palm above the wound and poured his magic into the site. Feral felt the injury get warm and the pain ease. Soon there was no more pain and the wound had sealed leaving a small scar. Tye sighed and bowed his head exhausted.

Feral moved his shoulder in relief and sat up holding his tired mate. He flicked his wings and folded them. He let them spill where they may because it hurt too much too move. The sudden movement made the watchers back up in surprise.

"Who or what are you guys?" T-Bone demanded eyeing them cautiously.

Staring into each other's eyes, they came to a silent decision. A moment later their glamour and clothes reappeared. Gasps of shock came from the defenders.

"Commander Feral???" T-Bone and Razor blurted in unison echoed by the watching Enforcers.

"Tye???" Gasped Clawfur in shock. The rest of the Phoenix Squad just gaped.

It was Rue Jander of the Phoenix Squad who guessed what they were.

"You're Gryphonskats, aren't you?" He asked in stunned amazement.

"Yes we are Rue and Commander Feral is my new mate." Tye answered quietly.

"Gryphonskats? I thought they were a myth?" Razor said in surprise and not a little fascination.

"No we're very real but because of the superstitious fear surrounding us it's no wonder no one knows much about our kind except to be frightened and to kill us on sight usually. We have more to fear from you than you us." Tye said seriously. "We've had to hide and that has been our downfall. There are soo very few of us now. I was shocked and pleased to have found Ulysses. I haven't seen one of my own kind for more than a few decades and neither has he." He finished sadly.

"Wow! That's rough but you two are mated? How is that possible when you're both males?" Clawfur asked confused.

For the first time Feral spoke up. He was still feeling nervous about revealing what he was and had let Tye do all the talking.

"I'm an hermaphrodite. Not truly male or female but a little of both. I have the capability to breed. That's what attracted Tye to me in the first place." He said quietly.

"So you have been hiding what you are all this time because you were afraid of what we'd do to you?" Razor said soberly and unhappy that these incredible creatures were justified in their fear.

"Yes!" Feral said simply, surprised that Razor had understood so quickly.

"I don't know why, but somehow I feel ashamed in some way." T-Bone said uncomfortably.

"Because it shows a nasty side of us we aren't happy to know about." Tommy Pensler said soberly. "We as a race do have the bad habit of destroying what we don't understand."

"Well you can't really blame us, after all we are always under attack by some kind of creature on a regular basis." Said a surprising voice. Ms Briggs came forward through the group. "I just got here and was in time for the finale. Though it's a shock to discover our own Chief Enforcer is not what he appears to be. I can hardly blame him for hiding his true form. It's alright Commander. You've done our city a big favor finally putting an end to Dark Kat's threat. Though I can't say I am too happy with your solution, I can certainly understand what pushed you to do it. Are you really alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, Ms Briggs. Tye healed my shoulder. It's something a mate can do for each other if the wound isn't too severe." He paused a moment. "Thank you for accepting me. It's a big relief. I've lived in fear for soo long. I had to give up my magic and my wings just to feel safe but it took something of my soul to do that and I was very lonely." Feral murmured softly.

Callie looked at him in sorrow. "Ohh, Commander, I'm so sorry. That is a miserable way to exist. I am truly glad that you are alright and that you have come 'out of the closet' as it were and found a loving mate." She said warmly.

Feral smiled in relief and hugged Tye suddenly in a surfeit of happiness that his mate had been right along. Everything would be alright. Tye smiled back, grateful to see his mate relaxed and happy at last. As they climbed to their feet and everyone began clearing out, Tye gave his mate another hug and whispered in Uly's ear that he would meet him at his apartment later that evening, then gathered his squad together and left for their hotel. The SWAT Kats were still shaking their heads as they headed for the Turbokat and left for home.

Meanwhile, Feral took charge once more despite some odd looks his way and had the area secured and processed. Dark Kat's body was taken to the morgue and the prisoners were hauled away to jail. The scientist carefully came back in to assess the damage and were relieved to discover the satellite had suffered no major damage in the battle. Cleanup took several hours and Feral was exhausted by the time he returned to his office to file the report for Ms. Briggs.

It was past nine when he finally locked up and went home. He was on autopilot all the way home. His thoughts a tired jumbled. It was still sinking in that he didn't have to hide anymore if he didn't want to and that he wouldn't have to worry about being run out of town or worse killed for what he was. It was too incredible.

Wearily he dragged himself into his apartment and began shucking his uniform. As he made his way to his bedroom there laying on his bed was Tye.

Tye had debriefed his squad and answered their questions about himself and what his mating meant to the squad's future. He had told them he would move his base of operations to Megakat City and that they would still do their troubleshooting jobs. He did tell them that he intended to take a brief hiatus to honeymoon, as it were, with his new mate. His squad laughed and clapped him on the back congratulating him on his bonding. He was pleased that his squad had accepted his true self so easily. Now he could spend time openly with Ulysses while they hunted for the last omega.

He gestured invitingly to his mate to come to him. Sighing gratefully, Ulysses stripped off the last of his clothing and lay down on his mate. Smiling warmly, Tye began a gentle caress of his mate's back as they lay together comfortably enjoying the feeling of safety and happiness for the first time in their lives.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to face the press and the tasks ahead to finish the Phoenix Squad's job.


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 7: The Newest Katizens

Feral and Sunsinger were able to avoid the press for awhile. The only ones that knew about them had been their own people and Ms. Briggs. No one was talking, allowing the couple a brief respite before being shoved into the public eye.

Callie knew she couldn't keep a lid on this new development too long. She was giving them a few days breathing space while she briefed the Mayor on Dark Kat's death and the new creatures inhabiting Megakat City. He didn't take it too well. It took her a couple of hours to get him calmed down and off to the golf course. She spent the rest of the day writing up the press release and the Mayor's speech about this new couple.

_Two days later...press room...city hall..._

"Thank you all for coming. It gives me great pleasure to announce the complete eradicaation of the following criminals from our fair citaa. Dr. Viper, dead; Dark Kat, dead; Turmoil extradited to her own country; Hard Drive, memory loss, suit destroyed, in jail; Mad Kat's box destroyed, and the Metallikats, destroyed permanently this time. Our troubles finally ended by the Phoenix Squad aiding the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats. The only true threat left is the Pastmaster and I am assured he will be dealt with as soon as he reappears. It gratifies me to know hiring the Phoenix Squad was the best move of my career. At last our citaa will finally see peace." The Mayor pompously announced.

"Mayor Manx. Do you have proof of your claims? After all, we thought the omegas were gone before only to have them reappear?" Ann Gora chimed in skeptically.

"I have a report here from Commander Feral and the dead bodies in the morgue that have been identified to everyone's satisfaction, a confirmed report from the Phoenix Squad Leader Sunsinger, and an affidavit from the SWAT Kats. I can assure you with complete confidence that these criminals are indeed no more."

"That is good news Mayor Manx. So the Phoenix Squad will continue to remain in Megakat City until Pastmaster has been dealt with?" Another reporter asked.

This time Calico Briggs stepped up to the mike. "Actually the Phoenix Squad intends to relocate their company to our city. This is another part of the new happenings to the city we want to impart to its katizens. It came to light during the battle with Dark Kat that we have two unusual creatures in our city. One of them has been residing here hiding his true appearance. The other only just arrived."

Pausing to gather her thoughts, Callie looked out over the group of press waiting silently for her next words. This was going to cause an uproar. Sighing, she took a breath, "It seems Megakat City has been the home and safe harbor for a Gryphonskat and has just unknowingly hired another Gryphonskat to its shores." She was interrupted by loud exclamations and disbelief.

"You want us to believe that we have two mythical creatures here among us. There is no such thing as Gryphonskats?" Scoffed one reporter. Others nodded their heads in agreement.

"For a city that has seen its share of strange things that's a ridiculous thing to say. Just because we have never seen one doesn't mean they don't exist. But I can tell you first hand, that I have seen a Gryphonskat and not one but two. They are a mated pair and that only occurred recently. The one who lives here hid himself in fear. His life before coming here was one of terror and fear from kats like us who hounded, tortured, and attempted to kill him. We can hardly fault him for hiding himself from all that. He has proven himself useful to our city on many occasions but the cost to him was high." She intoned gravely.

"How would you like to be utterly alone with no one like yourself to touch and be with for decades because you were too afraid to be what you are? Denied the skies and confined to the ground for years. That was his existence but he never complained and still protected us. But now he's found someone, a visitor who came here to solve our problems with the omegas. Fate brought him a mate. They are a beautiful, if a bit frightening, pair. They have no wish to harm us only protect as they have been doing for years without reward. All they ask is that we accept them and allow them to be who they really are without hiding. I think that isn't too much to ask and the Mayor has granted them the right to stay as katizens of this fair city." Callie said ending her impassioned speech.

"It sound like you are describing one of the Phoenix Squad and maybe an enforcer. That would explain what you mean by protecting us. So who are these Gryphonskats?" Ann Gora asked for them all.

Callie signaled to the enforcer at the door. He went out and came back in with Commander Feral and Tye Sunsinger in tow. The guard stayed at the door as the pair walked up to the podium and stood next to Ms. Briggs. There was a rumble of surprise and confusion throughout the press.

Callie turned to the pair and said, "Please present your true selves."

In the blink of an eye the pair's clothing and glamour disappeared. Cameras flashed frantically as the press gaped and gasped.

Recovering first, Ann Gora asked, "Commander Feral you are quite stunning. But Ms. Briggs said you are a mated pair, how is that possible?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Ann. As for your question...I am an hermaphrodite. Sunsinger is the first Gryphonskat I've seen in 20 years." Feral said quietly.

"Twenty years?!!! That's a long time to be alone and to never fly. How on earth did you manage not to go mad?" Ann asked in shocked dismay.

"If I wanted to live I had to learn to control my instincts. The best way was to never use them. I entered the enforcer academy because it would allow me to maintain my discipline, give me a job, and a secure place to hide." He said and shrugged, "You just learn to put up with being lonely. It wasn't a happy existence but I was safe."

"That's a fairly miserable way to live Commander and I'm actually sorry you felt you had to." Ann commiserated then turned to Tye. "Mr. Sunsinger how did you manage?

"Almost the same way, Ms. Gora. Except I didn't deny myself my wings or my magic. I was just very circumspect about doing it. My squad is my family. It didn't replace my need for a mate but it helped." Tye said.

"Did your squad know about you?" Asked a reporter.

"No. Even though I trusted them with my life, our kind has been trained from very young to hide ourselves. It's a self preservation thing." Tye said shrugging his shoulders.

"So how do they feel about it now, knowing that you're not a kat and have these other abilities besides flying?" Asked another.

"They are okay with it as a matter of fact, they think it will only make our squad better able to do our job." Tye smiled in pleasure.

"Commander Feral, how do your enforcers feel about you?" Ann asked.

"They are still getting used to it. I don't drop my glamour at work. It's just easier for them to see me as they remember me. Though they will see my true form when I leave by wing power most everyday from now on while I strengthen my wings. Also they will see me use my magical skills on the job." Feral answered cautiously.

"So your kind can do real magic?" Ann latched onto that information excitedly.

"Protective magic, Ms. Gora. Simple things like removing our clothing and a few things you would call parlor tricks. Our main magic is our energy bursts that we use to defend with." Sunsinger answered downplaying their abilities. He didn't want katkind to get the wrong idea about them and equate their use of magic with the destructive type of Mad Kat and Pastmaster. Their abilities were a little more subtle and more powerful but katkind didn't need to know that.

"And with that we end this press conference. We have a nice buffet set up in the next room. If the Gryphonskats want to join in and let you talk to them that is their decision. For the Mayor's office there will be no more questions." Callie said politely but firmly. Mayor Manx nodded his agreement and was one of the first to go to the banquet room. Grumbling a little the press followed him but not without taking a few more pictures of the stunning pair.

"It really is your choice. You can leave now if you wish." Callie smiled gently touching Feral's shoulder a moment before leaving herself.

"Well love, what would you like to do?" Tye asked softly pressing close to his mate.

"I want to fly. Press conferences always leave me cranky. We can give them a little show as we leave the area for some more personal time." Ulysses murmured nuzzling Tye's face.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, shall we?" Tye smiled as he led his mate to a window and opened it. He stepped out and snapped his wings open. He hovered waiting for Ulysses to join him. Smiling happily, Uly did the same and soon they were cavorting in the air. They made sure to play a while before the windows of the banquet room.

"Oh look!" Cried Ann seeing the pair outside. "Johnny quick get this on film."

The rest of the press moved to the windows and watched the pair dance on the wind playing with each other before finally flying out of sight. Mayor Manx shook his head and sighed. This was his first opportunity to see the Gryphonskats in their natural element. He had to admit they were impressive and could be a boon to the city's tourist industry. He ruminated on that thought as he rejoined his guests.

The next few weeks went by fairly peacefully. The katizens gradually got used to seeing the pair of Gryphonskats soaring above the cityscape on a nearly daily basis.

Feral had never been happier in his life. Every chance he got he and Tye were together. He was relearning to use his magic with Tye's help and strengthening his wing muscles. The sex wasn't bad either. As a matter of fact, Tye took every opportunity to take his mate. He would initiate foreplay high in the stratosphere and take Uly hard as they plummeted to the earth below. Both giddy as they completed on the soft meadow grasses of the high mountains where they spent most of their time together.

On one of their joyful occasions together they ended up mixing business with pleasure. On this particular part of the mountain passes, a small band of thieves were going about their business under the radar of the enforcers. They would accost tourists and other travelers for their pocket money. Embarrassed, most of the katizens wouldn't report their encounters and the few that did the enforcers would go out, check the area but were unable to find anything. The bandits went on with their thievery quietly for several months until they got greedy.

Their leader wanted to make a bigger score so talked his band into taking on a tour bus. This day they set their plan in action. Blocking a popular tourist route with a big log, they waited for the tour bus that passed this way on a regular basis. It was dusk as the tour bus full of happy and tired tourists were heading home. Everyone was jolted from their seats when the bus driver had to put on the brakes suddenly. As the bus stopped the bandits waited until the bus driver opened the doors to see what could be done about the log. They jumped the driver then piled onto the bus and demanded the passenger's valuables.

At that moment Ulysses and Tye were getting ready to take flight to the higher altitudes when they heard the bus screech its brakes and then the screams and cries of frightened kats. Quickly focusing their incredible hearing they found the site of the noises. Their sharp eagle-like eyes spotted the problem. Splitting up without a word, they came at their target from two different directions. Landing out of sight, they invoked an invisible cloaking of their bodies and slipped close to the bus. They waited until the bandits disembarked the bus before jumping them.

The bandits were screaming in terror because they couldn't see what was attacking them. Something was ripping and clawing them, knocking their weapons out of their paws, and sending them flying through the air to strike the wall of the mountain pass. Stunned and injured the band gaped when Feral and Sunsinger appeared before them. Being isolated in the mountains, the thieves were unaware of the new flying creatures that lived in their area now. They huddled terrified.

Smirking, Tye looked at his mate in amusement. "Well, that was certainly easy. What say we wrap up these creeps and give back the passengers their belongings." Then he eyed Uly closely, "Unless you insist on doing a lengthy police report, taking these tourists to Enforcer Headquarters, making them wait to be processed before they get their stuff, and then ruining our evening?" He asked archly.

Sighing at his mate in annoyance, Feral knew what the right way was but he well understood that sometimes all steps do not have to be followed as long as no law was blatantly broken. He realized with a start, that Tye was getting him to relax his own rules and regulations a bit lately. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Shaking himself, this incident did not warrant so much soul searching right now.

"You wrap them up, get rid of the log, and I'll go soothe the passengers." Feral decided abruptly and smiled to himself when he saw his mate gape at him in surprise.

Restoring his enforcer clothing and glamour, Commander Feral boarded the bus. The passengers were surprised and relieved to see him.

"It's alright now. We'll get your belongings in a moment and give them back. Is anyone injured?" Feral asked eyeing all the tourists critically. There were many shaking of heads informing him that everyone was okay. The driver was a bit roughed up but said he could get them home okay. His mate whistled for him. "Just a moment!" Feral said to the passengers as he climbed back out.

Tye handed him a jacket with corners pinched together full of valuables. Feral could see the bandits wrapped up together by a strong cord. He nodded at Tye and climbed back aboard the bus. Some twenty minutes later the passengers were once more on their way to town with an extra adventure to relate to their families when they got home.

Dropping his glamour once more, Feral aided Sunsinger carrying the terrified bandits back to Enforcer Headquarters. Dropping them onto the flight line, they waited until a group of enforcers ran out to take them off their hands. After giving a short report of the incident to the officer on duty, Feral and Sunsinger were once more back in the air heading for their interrupted interlude in the mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 8: Breeding Time

'What is wrong with me?' Feral growled to himself as he tried to get his morning reports done. 'I can't seem to concentrate and my body is burning and twitching on me.' He got up from his desk abruptly and left his office. Making a low rumbling noise in his throat as he boarded the elevator caused the other enforcers on board with him to eye him nervously during the ride down to the flight line and made the flight deck officer salute but not get close to his Commander. They watched him stride rigidly to the end of the flight deck, stop and just stand there gazing out over the city.

The breeze soothed his raw nerves and made him feel more at ease. He just couldn't figure out why he was so troubled today. There was nothing going on of major concern. Tye was busy on a project of his own in the mountains north of the city. It was a surprise he'd told Ulysses. 'So why...?' Sighing, he straightened his shoulders and marched back to his office.

It was after lunch, during a meeting with his top officers that he lost it. Steele noticed the Commander was no longer paying attention to the report on local crime lord activity. Commander Feral was constantly shifting in his seat and gazing out the window. It was totally out of character for him. Steele looked around the table and saw that the others had noticed the Commander's inattention as well.

Clearing his throat, Steel asked hesitantly, "Ahh, Commander Feral,...sir?...Is something wrong?"

Feral startled and hissed suddenly making Steele jerk back away from him. Bristling and tense, Feral lunged from his chair and went to stand facing one of the large windows, his back rigid. Steele and the other officers watched him nervously.

"Maybe someone should call Sunsinger?" Murmured Major Tallon. The others nodded in agreement. Still watching the Commander, Steele carefully slipped from the room. He went to Feral's secretary and had her dial Sunsinger's number. When she connected with the Phoenix Squad Leader she handed the phone to Steele.

"Mr. Sunsinger, this is Lt. Commander Steele. We have an odd situation with Commander Feral." He said and told Sunsinger what was happening.

There was a sharp inhalation on the other end then Sunsinger said, "My mate has gone into heat. Do not approach him. Open a window and I will be there immediately."

"Open a window...why?" Steele started to ask but Sunsinger had hung up. Confused, Steele went back into the conference room and circled around to a window not far from the Commander then went back to stand behind one of the other officers who had remained in their seats.

"Why'd you open the window, Steele?" Squad Leader Forman softly asked.

"Sunsinger said the Commander is in heat and told me to open a window. He'll be here soon." Steele answered in a low tone.

Everyone stayed still and waited. At the window, Feral felt antsy and hot. He was waiting for something but wasn't certain what it was. Minutes later, flying in from the north was Tye. As he came closer to Enforcer Headquarters, Feral stiffened and made an urgent warbling sound then moved rapidly toward the open window and lunged out it dropping his glamour and clothes the moment he was in free air.

The officers jumped from their seats and went to the windows. Feral had opened his wings and was flying fast but not toward Sunsinger instead he flew straight up with the golden Gryphonskat in hot pursuit.

"Wow! Look at him go! But why did he fly away from Sunsinger?" Steele asked the room in general.

"I read that during mating the female will 'play keep away' with the male for as long as she can then he catches her and they mate furiously in flight. They continue until they can't stay aloft. Apparently it causes the female to ovulate making breeding possible." Colonel Strandon said.

"But the Commander has lived here for a long time and we've never seen him act like this before?" Steele protested.

"It has to be because he's now mated. That's the only explanation that makes sense." Colonel Strandon said shrugging.

"Crud! That means we'll have to deal with a pregnant Commander. He'll be even harder to deal with." Steele groused. "Well we won't be seeing him for a while so we might as well reschedule this meeting." Steele said annoyed. Everyone agreed and the meeting broke up.

_High in the sky over Megakat City..._

Feral felt giddy and hot. He kept flying with all his strength to evade Tye catching him too soon. Instinct told him that the longer he kept Tye at bay the better his chances of breeding a clutch. He couldn't resist making 'come hither' calls to his mate...egging him on to further effort.

Tye was excited and thrilled. He'd hoped Uly would rise to mate but wasn't certain since hermaphrodites didn't always do so. Uly's calls of enticement were making him hot and eager. He put on more speed closing the gap between them.

Ulysses had reached the thin air by the time Tye finally grabbed him and hugged his body tightly to his own. He had latched onto his mate's back and drove his mating fangs into Uly's ruff. Uly screamed and raised his tail letting Tye drive himself home. They groaned in unison. Tye's wings held them aloft when they connected but now that he was thrusting into his mate vigorously, he had folded his wings and they began to plummet to the ground. They screamed their climax just a hundred miles from the ground then parted instantly spreading their wings and grabbing air. Feral raced back up again with Sunsinger in pursuit. The Commander did this one more time before tearing away from Tye and heading out over the ocean.

The Turbokat was making an arc out over the ocean on their way home from patrol.

"Crud!" T-Bone shouted pulling the jet up suddenly to avoid two fast moving objects heading straight for him.

"What the heck, T-Bone!!!" Razor shouted back in surprise at the sudden maneuver.

Returning the jet to level flight again, T-Bone turned the jet to follow the fast moving objects.

"Something just came right at us and I'm going to see what it is." T-Bone gritted his teeth angrily.

"Well my radar says the pair of objects weren't going faster than us so we should catch them in seconds." Razor commented studying his radar screen. Moments later the unknown objects came into view.

"Well crud!!" T-Bone snorted in surprise. "It's Feral and Sunsinger. Where the heck are they going in such a hurry?" He wondered then blushed as he watched Sunsinger latch onto Feral from the back and take him while keeping his wings going. "Aw sheesh, get a room for crud sake." T-Bone snorted. Minutes later the pair parted but Feral's wings faltered and he started to spiral down to the water.

"T-Bone! Get under him and catch him on the wing of the jet. He's obviously too tired to stay aloft. Looks like Sunsinger is too." Razor ordered his partner.

T-Bone quickly got under the falling pair and carefully maneuvered the Turbokat to match their speeds so they wouldn't hit the jet too hard.

The exhausted pair hit the jet's wing with a thump but T-Bone didn't lose control and held the Turbokat steady going to VTOL mode. He shot back the canopy.

"Hey! Are you two okay? What the heck were you flying over water doing that?" T-Bone demanded.

Sunsinger was panting but glanced over to T-Bone. "Breeding flight...no control over where it goes...Uly is driven by instinct and I can only follow where he goes. Thank you for catching us...appreciate the landing spot." He said getting his breath back.

Gaping at them both, T-Bone was shaking his head in annoyance but Razor was fascinated and asked, "Wow! Feral's in heat? I thought that wasn't likely since he isn't full female?"

"You're partially right but sometimes it can happen and I'm very glad it did. Now I have to hope our breeding will be successful." Tye grinned.

While they were talking, Feral was lying nearly flat on the wing, his wings splayed out. The fierce ache in his wings was finally subsiding. He had been so wrapped up in his mating heat that he'd pushed his wings too far. Finally rising to a sitting position, Uly carefully folded his wings and looked about himself. He was shocked to find himself sitting on the metal wing of the Turbokat.

"Hey love! How are your wings?" Tye asked in concern turning away from his conversation with the SWAT Kats.

"Uhm...a little tight but they aren't aching as bad now." Uly told him and eyed the SWAT Kats irritably.

"Should watch where you are heading Commander. We just saved you from a dunk in the ocean." T-Bone said sardonically.

Feral hissed then ignored the SWAT Kat as he experimentally spread his wings to see if they would hold him. He wasn't happy about being near other males right now.

"Well that's a fine thank you!" T-Bone growled annoyed.

"Maybe we should have let him hit the water. Might have cooled his temper a bit." Razor snorted.

"Sorry, but that is an instinctual reaction to other males. Nothing personal. Uly's still in heat mode and isn't really aware of you." Sunsinger apologized for his mate's prickly behavior. He lifted off the Turbokat and hovered over his tense mate.

Standing up, Feral let his wings vane slowly then leaped off the jet catching a thermal draft that allowed him to float without straining his wings further. Sunsinger waved a friendly farewell as he flew close to his mate as Feral headed back inland.

"Well that's a first! Feral not knowing or caring we're here. Only thing on his mind is sex! Weird!" T-Bone said in amusement as he turned the jet toward home again.

"What's even weirder is a pregnant Feral." Razor smirked.

"Oh please! That's an image I could do without!" T-Bone scrunched his face in disgust. Razor just laughed.

Feral glided on the thermal for many miles before finally flapping his wings and aiming for the hidden lake in the high mountains. Reaching the crystal clear lake he dove in. Smiling, Tye followed his mate in a bit of frolic in the water before climbing out onto a rock shelf to dry and preen their wings. Uly moaned softly at Tye's gentle caresses as they preened each others wings and backs. Finished, they lay twinned together letting the warm sun dry them while they napped and recovered their strength.

The sun was low in the sky when they rose. Ulysses woke ravenous. Tye nuzzled him and told him to stay put while he hunted. Tye soared over the forest nearby and was immediately successful in taking down a young buck coming down to the lake to drink. Killing it instantly, he heaved it into the air and flew it to his mate. Dropping it at Uly's feet he landed nearby letting his mate eat first. Ulysses tore into the carcass hungrily. After a little, Tye walked up to take his share. The carcass was soon reduced to bone and skin. Tye carried the remains some distance away for the other predators to finish. He returned to wash and drink as his mate did the same. They moved together into the meadow nearby to let their dinner digest. They talked and cuddled until darkness fell.

In the moonlight, Uly rose to mate again, his mate chasing him into the star-studded sky. It felt soo wonderful flying fast and high leading his mate in a wild chase across the night sky. Tye was glad he was almost finished with their new home hidden among the rocky crags of these mountains. If the fates were with them a new brood of Gryphonskats would fly in the skies above Megakat City by late summer.

Now if only that dangerous sorcerer Pastmaster would make an appearance so that they could defeat him utterly and Megakat City would finally have peace.

As if to conjure him up, in the dark past, the dark wizard in question was deeply immersed in research. The ugly gnome was muttering to himself.

"I know I saw that spell somewhere. If I can just find it I will finally succeed in taking over Megakat City at last and making Briggs my mate. With her latent powers at my command I will be invincible."


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 9: Pastmaster Meets His End

Two months after the wild mating flight, Feral was feeling decidedly awkward and heavy. He couldn't fly very well because he was too egg laden. He didn't know how many eggs he was carrying but they bulged his midsection alarmingly. He should be laying soon and was glad the city was presently peaceful. At this time, he didn't drop his glamour so no one was aware he was pregnant.

Tye had been very busy in the mountains and had finally taken Ulysses there to see what he'd been up to. Uly was floored by the new home Tye had built for them in the inaccessible part of the northern mountain range.

The home was designed in a circle. The center of the home was tiled with beautiful blue hues in a spiral pattern, overhead was a bulletproof glass dome that opened to allow them to fly out. He had carved out of solid rock many rooms that encircled the center of the home like the spokes of a wheel. One room was a large bedroom with a huge circular bed made of a specially designed mattress and walls of soft pillow like material to form a giant nest. In one wall a circular glass window had been placed that looked out over the lake plus a walk in closet. Next to this was a large bathroom that sported a huge tub that was fed by a hidden natural spring. The toilet was simply a lava tube with a protective flapper system for dealing with waste and there was a modern drying tube large enough for them. Power for heat and electricity was provided by using energy from a lava river located deep below their rock home. He had built a fully equipped kitchen and small dining room, a nursery was located beside their bedroom with a small window of its own. With the assistance of his squad, he had an up to date security system with satellite dish and hidden copter pad installed. The TV/entertainment room had the latest equipment and finally, an office that had two desks with computers and libraries for both of them to work from.

Feral was speechless. Tye had built the most perfect home he'd ever seen. To show his gratitude, he made love to Tye, christening nearly every room. Now he was nearly ready to lay his eggs and he was looking forward to seeing their brood of kits in their new home. They hadn't taken up residence yet but planned to when his time came. He was glad Tye had thought of purchasing their own chopper since it was impossible for him to fly very far in his present condition.

On this day Feral was trying to quickly finish up all the projects and reports that required his personal attention before going on maternity leave. It was an hour past quitting time when the call came in from the Megakat Museum.

_An hour earlier..._

The Pastmaster had swept into the city from the desert. Using a time portal during a brief summer storm he came in on a small pterodactyl and flew to the museum away from the normal flight routes attempting to get in unseen. He was tired of always getting caught by the SWAT Kats. He landed out of sight in the forest behind the museum and waited until nearly closing time. He made his mount wait hiding in the trees. This time he cloaked his appearance with magic and walked in the front doors, bought a ticket and pretended to be just one of the tourists. He pretended to wander but in fact was heading for a specific room. The Jewel Display was not far from the museum entrance and had only a few kats in it. He casually glanced in a few cases while waiting for the others to leave. A few minutes later he was all alone. Still being careful since this room was heavily guarded by security cameras, he weaved a spell keeping his paws hidden in front of him and his back to the cameras.

The spell was a simple time stopper. It would cause time to halt for only five minutes while he snatched the jewel he had come for. The spell couldn't be used again. Moments later the spell took hold. Keeping track of the time in his head, Pastmaster quickly used his watch to open the case, took out the jewel, make a copy of it then close the case just as the spell ended. He stared down at the exact copy of the jewel he now had hidden in a pocket and smiled. Turning casually, he sauntered out of the room.

Unfortunately, the fake jewel vanished before the Pastmaster could exit the museum. It had been a faulty spell. The alarms went off instantly and the doors slammed shut. The enforcers were immediately contacted.

Pastmaster was royally pissed. He kept to the shadows and tried to find a less guarded entry point to use his watch on to escape. He still did not want to reveal himself or all his plans would be ruined.

The SWAT Kats had heard the alarm as well and were already arriving when the enforcers got there. They looked around with the Turbokat first but not seeing anything, T-Bone landed nearby and they hopped out and ran to the doors. Only two squad cars had come and weren't too happy to see the SWAT Kats there. Razor and T-Bone just ignored them and pushed their way through the small crowd to speak with Dr. Sinian.

"SWAT Kats a jewel from Queen Callista's collection was stolen. We think the culprit is still here." She told them. "We've already searched the kats standing here so we are thinking the thief must be somewhere hiding in the museum but we haven't seen them on the monitors yet."

A guard strode up to them quickly. "Dr. Sinian! A suspicious character is in the aircraft display room trying to find a way out." He reported.

The enforcers and the SWAT Kats headed off down the corridor leading to the aircraft exhibit hall. By now the Pastmaster realized he wasn't going to escape unseen. He dropped his disguise and signaled for his pterodactyl to break the glass ceiling and get him. The arriving forces heard the breaking glass just as they plunged into the room.

"Crud, it's the Pastmaster!" T-Bone shouted as he shot a grappling hook at the fleeing criminal.

He succeeded in snatching the wizard's cloak and pulling him off his mount. Screeching in fury, Pastmaster shot a fiery beam from his watch. Everyone ducked as it blasted tile from the floor sending pieces flying like shrapnel. Razor tried to knock the watch from the creep's paw but missed at the last second as Pastmaster ducked behind a huge old fighter jet.

Feral had received word of the Pastmaster's appearance and, with his Sergeant's assistance, he raced to the scene. Steele had also received the call and had arrived just behind the two squad cars.

Across town at his new offices, Tye Sunsinger had just been notified of the museum theft. Hoping it was the Pastmaster, he summoned his team and they raced to the site. They arrived in time to find out it was indeed the last criminal they needed to capture.

Sunsinger ordered his squad to go in through the doors while he went by way of the window above the battle. Dropping clothes and glamour, Tye took to the sky. He ran into the pterodactyl attempting to return to its master. He ripped it to shreds and tossed the carcass away from the building then he turned to fly into the hole Pastmaster had made in the glass dome and searched for the wizard. He spotted him moving away from an old bi-plane near the wall trying to get behind the defenders to reach the door.

Tye noticed Uly had just arrived and he roared to get his mate's attention. Feral jerked his head up and saw Sunsinger nearly get blasted by the hidden Pastmaster. Screaming in fury, though still unable to take flight, Feral dropped his clothes and glamour as well and moved hurriedly across the floor to where the blast had come.

Tye in the air and his mate on the floor wove a spell to hold off the Pastmaster's watch. The ugly gnome stared in shock at his opponents. He hadn't known Gryphonskats had still existed in this time and was unprepared to battle them. Desperately, he tried various spells trying to get away. One spell did succeed in piercing their shield wall and slapped Feral back against a plane hard. Roaring in fury at the attack on his mate, Sunsinger stepped up his attack while the other defenders distracted the Pastmaster. With deadly accuracy Tye finally got a spell through Pastmaster's defenses and destroyed the watch which in turn blasted the Pastmaster dispersing his soul forever.

Sudden silence fell over the defenders as they realized the Pastmaster was finally destroyed. The quiet was broken by a moan. Sunsinger whirled and flew quickly to his downed mate. Feral was struggling to gain his feet and was holding his belly protectively.

"My love, are you alright?" Tye asked anxiously.

"Ohhhh..." Feral moaned again squatting suddenly and using his wings to balance himself. His paws were pressed against his belly.

Everyone looked at the Commander in shock. It was the first time they'd seen him in his true form recently and now they knew why.

"Crud! T-Bone, Feral is pregnant!" Razor said in stunned dismay.

"You can say that again. He's huge and it looks like he's ready to pop!" T-Bone said sharply.

"Oh my! He can't fly in that condition and you may be right T-Bone. It looks like the fight may have sent him into labor." Dr. Sinian said worriedly.

"We can try to get him to Megakat Hospital!" Razor said urgently. "He can't give birth here!"

"Oh he won't be giving birth to live kits, Razor. Gryphonskats lay eggs. Heavens! Can you imagine trying to give birth to something with wings and sharp claws. It would shred his insides to pieces." Dr. Sinian said in horror shaking her head.

"Eggs!!!!" T-Bone and Razor blurted in unison. The enforcers and Phoenix Squad were stunned as well.

Tommy Pensler, the Phoenix Squad's doctor, quickly went to Feral's side. "Is he in labor, Tye?" He asked in concern.

"Yes! I had our nest prepared but now he won't be able to get there. He has to have privacy and quiet." Tye said looking around anxiously for an appropriate substitute.

Dr. Sinian had walked over to see if she could help. When she heard Sunsinger's answer to Pensler she thought hard on where would be a safe and quiet place then she brightened.

"I've got just the place. I'll need everyone's help to prepare it. While we get it ready you and the doctor can slowly help Commander Feral walk there. It's the Prehistoric Room. I'll have my guard lead you there." She told them quickly then walked over and signaled the enforcers, SWAT Kats, and Phoenix Squad to come to her side. She took one of her museum guards aside and gave him instructions as to where to bring the Commander then waved the others to follow her.

"There is a large nest from the dinosaur period that should be sufficient for Commander Feral's needs." She explained as she led them to the appropriate exhibit room. "Here we are. I can close this exhibit for the time being."

What she had led them to was a large nest made of plant material and hovered over by large representation of dinosaurs.

"What we'll need to make it comfortable is lots of soft bedding and a water proof sheet and a heating blanket for under everything." Dr. Sinian explained.

"If the SWAT Kats will give us a lift, we'll go and get the bedding." JJ Barnes offered from the Phoenix Squad.

"Sure no problem. You tell us where!" T-Bone agreed.

"Come on guys! I know just the place to go!" JJ said running for the outside and the Turbokat. The Squad and the SWAT Kats were hot on his heels.

"Now the rest of you can help me gently clear this exhibit so it isn't so cluttered and there is space for the Commander and his mate." Dr. Sinian directed the enforcers that were left to help her remove various museum pieces to a another area of the room.

Down the hall came Sunsinger supporting his mate with Tommy Pensler hovering near and the guard leading them slowly to the room being prepared for them. Feral was panting heavily and groaning in discomfort.

Hovering over the warehouse district, T-Bone waited to be told where to put the Phoenix Squad down.

"There, T-Bone. Drop down there in that empty parking lot." JJ Barnes directed. T-Bone acknowledged and VTOLed down to the designated spot.

Once they were down on the ground, Razor opened the loading ramp. With a 'We'll be right back' shouted over his shoulder, Barnes and the rest of the team deplaned and ran across the street to a warehouse that specialized in bedding. In very little time the team returned with loads of bedding, pillows, and pads. Once they were aboard, T-Bone lifted them up and raced away back to the museum.

In the Prehistoric Room, the Gryphonskats arrived as Dr. Sinian completed the set up.

"How much longer, Dr. Sinian. Uly is having a very hard time." Tye asked anxiously.

"We're just waiting for the SWAT Kats and your squad to get back..." She started to say when she was interrupted.

"Here we are!" Barnes announced followed by the rest of the squad and the SWAT Kats their arms full of bedding.

"Wonderful! Now let's get these on the nest!" Dr. Sinian said in relief.

"Wait!" Sunsinger said leaving his mate in the hands of Pensler. "Let me guide you in how to set it up."

"Oh, of course, you would know how it needs to be put together. Just tell us what you want." She said quickly.

Tye gave rapid directions and in very little time the nest was completed. Sunsinger went quickly to his mate's side and helped Feral climb over the sides of the nest and settle into it. Everyone moved back toward the doors but were reluctant to actually leave.

Ignoring them, Tye climbed in behind his mate and began to soothe and massage his mate into relaxing enough to lay his eggs. Feral was squatting and leaning his body forward against the wall of the nest with his head resting on his folded arms with his wings splayed out on each side. He began to take deep breaths to help calm himself and aid in Tye's efforts to get him to relax.

Pensler stayed near but outside the nest just in case he was needed though he was uncertain what he'd be able to do since Feral wasn't a kat. He sighed and settled in to wait.

As much as the enforcers wanted to stay they had to return to duty. Steele thought it best if they left. He asked to be informed on Feral's condition then he and his officers departed. Dr. Sinian needed to return to her office but left one of her guards on hand in case she was needed. The SWAT Kats and Phoenix Squad settled down to wait chatting amongst themselves quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 10: Going Home

It was quiet except for the low voices of the watchers and Feral's moans of pain. Some thirty minutes later Feral suddenly raised up and grunted. He strained for many long minutes then relaxed only to do it again. He did this for some ten minutes without results. From Pensler's perspective he could see the egg appear then disappear on each of Feral's contractions.

On the last contraction, Feral cried out in pain. Sunsinger looked scared as did Feral when the contraction passed. The pain increased as did Feral's cries. Something was wrong. The watchers straightened in concern. Pensler could see Feral straining, struggling to pass the egg but it appeared to be stuck. He climbed into the nest.

"Let me have a look Tye!" He said gently pushing the anxious mate aside. Very carefully he probed the swollen passage and watched as Feral again tried to push the egg out this time screaming in agony, terror on his face. Tye quickly wrapped his arms around his mate's upper half to try and calm him.

"Tye! Ulysses needs to try and relax a little. Is there any pain meds I can use on him?" Tommy asked him urgently.

"No! There are none safe enough to be used on us. Let me use my healing magic to see if I can ease some of his pain." Tye said as he leaned his head against his mate's and concentrated. Trembling, Uly panted and whimpered. After what seemed a long time, Feral finally seemed to relax a little.

"The egg is too large, Tye. The only way to save them both is to make a small cut like they do in female kats when a kitten is too big. It's the only choice." Pensler warned him.

"Alright, do it. I'll try and pour as much healing strength as I can into him to keep him calm and not rip your head off." Tye said grimly.

Pensler realized Tye was serious. Swallowing nervously he grabbed a scalpel and made a small clean cut. Almost immediately Feral pushed down and the egg finally dropped to the nest floor. Feral slumped exhausted. Sunsinger tenderly caressed him and looked down at his friend and smiled in relief. Smiling back, Tommy sat back on his heels and waited for Feral to deliver the rest of his eggs. The watchers gave a collective sigh of relief when the egg appeared.

"Wow! That would have been real bad." Razor whispered

"Yeah! Man that was scary. They both could have died. Can't believe we are that concerned for our antagonist but I guess everyone worries when a mother is giving birth even if it is Feral that's the mother." T-Bone snorted softly. Razor just snickered.

"Hey! This is history in the making guys. Gryphonskats are soo rare I doubt there's been a birth in a very long time. Megakat City is going to be the center of a lot of attention when this gets out." Chris Clawfur said.

"Oh yeah! That's all Megakat City needs but hey, the publicity will be good for the depleted coffers of the treasury. Mayor Manx will be pleased." Razor said derisively.

"So true!" T-Bone smirked.

They returned to quiet conversation as they continued to watch the pair in the nest. One of the squad produced a pack of cards and soon the group was playing on the floor. It was an hour later when Feral raised up again and grunted.

Soon another egg appeared next to the one in the nest. In quick succession, spaced by about thirty minutes, Feral laid two more eggs. After an hour of waiting for more, Tommy felt certain Feral was finished and gently sewed up the small cut he had to make earlier then quickly climbed back out of the nest.

Sighing in exhaustion, Feral slid down until he was laying over his eggs with his wings spread like a cover over the nest. His mate nuzzled him happily, very grateful that the worst was over. Feral growled at him.

"I'm hungry!" He grumbled.

"Of course, my love. I'll get you something to eat immediately." Tye soothed keeping his smile hidden from his grouchy mate.

Climbing out of the nest he walked over to his squad and the waiting SWAT Kats.

"I need to get food for Uly quickly." Tye said.

"Sure we'll be happy to hop over to a fast food joint and get something for him..." T-Bone volunteered but Tye cut him off.

"Thanks, no...he needs freshly killed meat and not butchered." Tye said

Grimacing in distaste but realizing these were predators and after what Feral had been through the protein was probably badly needed to replenish his strength, Warren Teeks spoke up, "Okay fresh it is. Know where we can get a deer SWAT Kats?"

Tye interrupted again, "There are herds of deer in the lower foothills north of here near the fresh water lake. Know where that is?"

"Yeah! No problem." T-Bone answered then turned to leave. "I take it you are a sharp shooter?" T-Bone asked Teeks, as he, Razor and three others of the Phoenix Squad followed them out to the Turbokat again.

"Yap! I like to hunt on occasion. So let's hope our luck holds and we find a buck right quick." Warren answered.

An hour later, the group returned successful. They'd wrapped the carcass in a tarp so it wouldn't drip everywhere and carried it into the pair waiting at the nest. They laid it on the floor near the nest and quickly stepped back to the door once more.

Feral smelled the fresh meat and wasted no time climbing out of the nest and ripping the deer apart ravenously. Tye wisely stayed back and let his hungry mate eat first. The watchers raised eyes at Feral's less than elegant table manners as he wolfed his food down getting blood on his face and chest. His hunger finally sated Feral stepped back into the nest and settled onto his eggs and began to groom himself. Tye availed himself of what was left then wrapped up the kill for disposal.

"Thank you! Would you please dispose of that for us?" Tye asked his squad and received a nod of agreement as two of them came and hauled away the full tarp to the Turbokat to be carried away. Tye turned to the guard, "Could you contact Dr. Sinian and have her come here please?" The guard nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Tye faced his squad and the SWAT Kats. "Thank you all for your help. We will be staying here for the night and tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind SWAT Kats, take my mate and I to our new mountain home with our precious cargo?" Tye asked them.

"We'd be glad to." Razor said quickly before his partner could object. "Just call us on your communicator. Have a quiet evening and congratulations." He said tugging his partner out of the room.

"Thank you guys and you especially Tommy. I'm glad now that it happened here instead of in our home." He shuddered when he thought how bad the outcome could have been.

"You're welcome Tye. Glad I was able to help. Feral needs a lot of rest after all that. When are the eggs due to hatch?" Tommy asked curious.

"In about three months." Tye said proudly.

"Will Feral be sitting on them most of the time?" Chris asked.

"Most of the time he will be but I will be spelling him of course so that means I won't be available for any calls. Think you can handle it on your own?" He joshes his second in command.

Chris snorted and smiled, "Of course. Well I guess we should let you guys get some rest. Keep in touch and let us know when we can visit."

Tye smiled and waved his squad goodbye just as Dr. Sinian entered the room. She smiled and waved goodbye as well then strode across the floor to stand before Tye. "You needed to see me?" She asked glancing over to the resting Feral. "I heard you had a bit of excitement?"

"You could say that. Was very glad my physician was standing by. It was a very bad scare." Tye said quietly.

"I bet it was. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We are going to need to stay for the night. We will leave sometime in the morning tomorrow. The SWAT Kats are going to help me transport my family to our new home in the mountains." Tye said. "I wanted to insure we are left alone. Uly can be very dangerous at this time and very protective." He warned.

"Yes, I know! It's not a problem. I've already prepared a sign to close this exhibit and my guards know not to enter here for any reason. I've even had the camera in this room turned off. You won't be disturbed. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask a guard for assistance." She said warmly.

"Thank you so much for your help and your quick thinking. I wish you a good evening." Tye said just as warmly back.

"You're very welcome. A good evening to you too and congratulations." She smiled and turned and walked out closing the door firmly behind her.

Sighing happily, Tye climbed into the nest and snuggled next to his drowsy mate. "I love you." He murmured. Feral sighed and nuzzled him back before laying his head down to sleep. After a little while, Tye joined him.

_Early morning..._

Feral woke and slowly stretched his wings and body. His mate lay on his side still asleep. Feral smiled down at him and at the eggs under him. 'Four eggs, wow!' He thought shaking his head in amazement. He yawned and carefully climbed out of the nest to stretch more fully. He went to the door of the exhibit and poked his head out. A guard coming down the hall toward him started a moment before stopping a little ways away.

"Can I help you Commander?" He asked politely.

"Yes! Where are the rest rooms?" Feral asked.

"Go down this hall, turn to the left and they will be a little ways down that hallway. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine. My mate is still asleep. What time is it?" Feral yawned behind his paw as he stepped out into the hall.

"It's about six a.m sir." He answered not able to look away from the amazing creature. This was his first time seeing one of the Gryphonskats up close.

"Thank you." Feral said flicking his wings tighter to his back and walking down the hall to the bathrooms.

Shaking his head the guard decided to turn around and go down another corridor so he wouldn't seem like he was following the Commander.

Refreshed, Feral walked back down to the room his family was in. He would be glad when he and his eggs were safely in their mountain home. He stepped into the room and saw Tye was just getting up. Smiling at his mate, he walked to the nest and stepped in. Tye pulled Uly into a warm embrace kissing him passionately. Their were panting a little when they parted.

"I'm so proud of you love. Four eggs...what a bounty!" Tye said proudly.

Blushing, Ulysses hugged his mate close, "I'm glad you are so happy. Wait until they hatch and see if you still so happy about it." He snorted.

Tye just laughed. "Where did you go my love?"

"Oh the bathroom. I really need a shower but it was better than nothing. Be glad to go home. It's just after six a.m. by the way." Ulysses answered.

"Well let me go get cleaned up too then we can roust the SWAT Kats from bed so we can go home." Tye said and was pleased to see excitement on his mate's face at that prospect. Uly gave him directions and off he went.

Thirty minutes later the SWAT Kats were landing on the lawn of the Museum. Tye had already asked the guard to open the doors so they could leave. Razor had thoughtfully provided a deep, softly lined, nest box for the flight but when they offered to help transfer the eggs they got a rude surprise.

As they walked up to the nest, Feral hissed at them and flapped his wings in warning. The SWAT Kats stopped moving immediately. Tye quickly placed himself between his mate and them.

"Sorry, guys. Uly is very protective. It's instinct nothing personal. He will carry two eggs and I will carry two. Don't get close to him...he might bite." Tye said quietly warning them off.

"Wow! Feral certainly carries motherhood to extreme." T-Bone said shaking his head as he and Razor retreated. "Okay, we'll just wait for you outside." He said as they turned and went back out to the Turbokat.

Their arms full with their precious cargo, Tye with Feral behind him walked out of the museum doors, strode across the lawn and up the ramp into the jet. Warbling to himself as he placed his eggs in the temporary nest, Feral settled down on top of them for the flight home.

At their mountain home, Razor used the basket to lower first Feral then Tye down into the circular space in the center of their home since there was no where for the jet to land. Tye thanked them and closed the dome.

"Quite the place they got there, eh Razor?" T-Bone said as he turned the jet back toward home.

"Yeah really impressive. Maybe we can get a tour one of these days." Razor said wistfully. T-Bone just snorted.

In their mountain home, Tye watched his mate get comfortable in their nest. "Would you like me to make you breakfast, love?" He asked.

"That sounds heavenly. Bacon, ham, eggs, coffee, please." Uly sighed.

Laughing Tye nodded and headed for the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW DEFENDERS OF MEGAKAT CITY**

Chapter 11: The Hatching and Introduction to the City

At first, due to instinct, Feral sat on the eggs. But after the first week had passed, he began to trust the ingenious heating system Tye had invented that kept the eggs at a precise temperature.

He spent the rest of the month recovering, enjoying his new home, flying for a few hours a day, swimming in the lake and making love with Tye.

By the second month, Feral felt comfortable enough to leave the eggs and return to work. Tye wasn't completely happy with that so as a compromise, Feral promised to not get involved with any dangerous calls and to remain in his office. Tye also returned to work but also stayed away from the more dangerous calls his business got involved with due to his squad refusing to allow him to respond to them.

Tommy Pensler had done some intense researching about his boss and his mate and knew no one could take care or raise the Gryphonskat kittens but the parents themselves. So Tommy briefed the squad and the enforcers about the importance of protecting the mated pair from getting involved with the hazardous side of their jobs.

By the end of the second month, Feral wasn't as over protective and allowed Tye's squad to come and visit on weekends. Feral found the Phoenix Squad an interesting group of kats. He enjoyed endless conversations about law enforcement and their form of ending conflicts. There were many heated debates. These conversations helped Feral understand his mate a bit more and vice versa.

Towards the end of the third month, Feral and Tye once more took time away from work. They needed to stay by the eggs. During their nights in the nest they could hear soft sounds coming from their young. Those sounds built excitement and anxiousness in the waiting parents. Feral became nervous and irritable making his mate tread cautiously around him.

Finally, near dawn on the last week of the month the eggs began to rock waking their parents. The two of them hovered and made soft encouraging noises at the kittens. Uly and Tye lay curled around the eggs and watched, never leaving. After about an hour the first egg, the one that had caused it's mother the most trouble cracked open. Out stumbled a wet kitten, mewling anxiously. Ulysses immediately began licking and cooing at it. Tye watched lovingly then his attention was captured by a different mew nearby. Another egg had a large hole in it as the kitten clawed it's way out, Tye reached out gently and helped by pulling a little on the hole widening it until the new kitten pushed its way out completely and lay exhausted. Tye licked it then moved when his mate reached over for it. Tye nuzzled and licked the first kitten to get it familiar with his scent.

It took another two hours for the last two eggs to hatch by that time the first two were dry and sleeping near their father. The kittens varied in color from all golden fur with black hair to dark brown with golden tips and copper hair. They were beautiful. Tye and Ulysses were ecstatic.

After the hatching was through, Tye left to get fresh meat for Ulysses to eat so that he could nurse the kittens when they woke. It took him about forty-five minutes to catch a doe. He had made a small area behind the kitchen for fresh prey so that clean up would be easier. There was a covered hole for the leavings that lead to the lava river. He left the prey there and washed up before relieving his mate on the nest so that Uly could eat. When Uly returned Tye went to eat his fill then disposed of the carcass. He went to their office and called his squad, Steele, and Ms. Briggs with the news. He relayed the congratulations to his mate who was drowsing as the kittens nursed. He looked down at his family with joy and kissed Ulysses who smiled at him happily.

Gryphonskat kittens grow at a faster pace than kat kittens. By two months they were already getting around their home with ease. It would be five months before they could fly. They were already getting to be a handful. The parents would take the kittens down to the lake to play and burn off energy. The kittens rode on their parents back whenever they left home.

During this early time, both Tye and Ulysses remained at home and did their work by computer and fax. When the kittens were just starting their third month they were weaned and eating regurgitated food. Their parents knew the kittens needed to see other creatures so they would become familiar with what was prey and what wasn't. To that end, Feral took them to work. His office was large so Tye and his squad built a temporary play area at one end of it that kept the kittens safe but out of their mother's way.

Their first day at Enforcer Headquarters was exciting for the kittens. Their mother and father flew them to the flight line. They climbed off their parents backs awkwardly eliciting snickers of laughter from the watching enforcers. The little balls of fluff with small unformed wings were a sight to behold. Feral led the way with Tye at the rear as the little family made its way to the Commander's office ensuring no one got too close by hissing if anyone did. They received many compliments on the beauty of their kittens and how cute they were.

Opening the door to his office, Feral saw Steele with his feet on the desktop reading a file. The whooping noises of the kittens made him drop his feet quickly and jump up from the desk to greet his Commander properly. He stared at the collection of unique looking kittens in wonder.

"You have some very pretty kittens, sir." Steele said unable to take his eyes off them but keeping his distance.

"Thank you, Steele." Feral murmured deciding not to chew him out for having his feet on the desk.

He and Tye guided their kittens to the play area and lifted them over the wall that would keep them in. The press had been contacted as well as Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs. Some members of the scientific community would be there too. They were due soon. Feral and Tye felt it was time to present their young to the public to satisfy the growing interest in them. They were pleased their chosen home had welcomed them so warmly and the presentation of their kittens could only increase that acceptance.

While they waited for their guests to arrive, Feral and Tye stepped into the play area and let their kittens climb all over them playing tag and tug of war with tails and wings. Knocking them away when they got too rough. Steele watched in amusement at the kittens antics and was amazed at Feral's patience at getting nipped and clawed.

He was distracted from the play area by the sound of kats arriving. Steele went over and greeted the press and dignitaries walking them over to where Tye and Feral were sitting amongst their kittens. There were many coos of delight from everyone at the sight of the little creatures.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. Tye and I thought it was time to present our little ones for public viewing. I must warn you however, do not reach over to touch them. Our kittens are just learning the difference between prey and intelligent creatures. This is why we brought them here. They might bite you trying to see what you taste like." Feral said mildly.

"Oh, you mean they aren't still nursing?" Ms. Briggs said in surprise.

"No, they are weaned already. They eat pureed raw meat right now. They will progress to killing their own prey when their wings are grown and they can fly. That will be in about four months." Tye answered.

"They are very beautiful, Commander. Congratulations." Dr. Sinian said warmly studying them avidly.

"Commander, Mr. Sunsinger. What are their names?" Ann Gora asked as her camera kat filmed the kittens watching all these new creatures with interest.

"The biggest is called, Adair" Feral said holding a big golden kitten that looked exactly like his father.

"This one is called Zera." Tye said as he showed off a pretty dark brown kitten with golden tips and copper hair. He put her down and picked up another that had golden fur with brown tips and black hair, "This is Ian."

"And this is Gwynne." Feral said now holding a black furred kitten with coppery gold hair.

"They are adorrable Feraal." Mayor Manx gushed. "You and Sunsinger arre verry fortunate to have such beautiful kittens and an equal number of sexes too."

Just then one of the spectators got a little too close and a kitten lunged, a mouth of very sharp teeth open. Feral, however, had been keeping a close watch on his young and reached out and slapped Adair away, "No, that is not prey!" He scolded firmly. Adair squealed angrily. The other kittens blinked in surprise and drew back from the visitors.

Tye pulled the angry kitten into his embrace and shushed him. "These are kats. They are not food." He repeated to ensure the kittens understood.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," said the kat who had almost gotten bitten. "Are they safe to be around?"

"Right now, no, but then they will not be going out in public just yet. This visit is just so they can get used to the smell of kats and learn. Now that they know you aren't prey would one of you be willing to extend a paw so they might get your scent?" Feral asked calmly.

"I will Commander." Ms. Briggs said smiling warmly and extended a paw carefully toward Zera.

"I'm willing too." Ann Gora agreed and coaxed Ian to come close.

Tye and Feral watched their kits closely to see if they had learned their lesson. Zera went close to Callie and carefully sniffed her paw then licked it. Callie grinned and gently gave Zera a scratch between her ears and was rewarded by a purr from the kitten.

Ann was having similar success with Ian who was also enjoying being scratched. The other kittens were jealous and moved to get some attention too. Steele obliged Gwynne and Dr. Sinian did the same for the chastened Adair. Uly and Tye were relieved. The first major hurtle had been overcome.

They answered many more questions from their guests and then bid them goodbye as the kittens were getting tired and needed a nap. Thanking them for coming, Feral escorted everyone out the door and kissed his mate farewell for now. Tye needed to get some work done and promised to bring Feral something to eat in a few hours. Putting his glamor and clothes back on Feral moved to his desk.

Steele had stayed and was bringing the Commander up to date as the kittens snoozed. All in all it had been a good morning.

Five months later the kittens were testing their fledgling wings. It was amusing to watch them run and flap their wings as they raced across the meadows of their mountain home. As their wings got stronger, Feral and Sunsinger would take each one into the air a few feet and let go. The kittens got used to the feel of the wind beneath their wings and how to capture it to stay aloft.

Their kittens were bright and learned fast. Tye and Ulysses used teaching programs set up by local kat educators to help them learn all the subjects their kat peers were learning in school. They could not attend public school due to their unsteady grasp on their emerging magical abilities. This was a dangerous time for them. There would be no more visits to the city until the kittens had learned the basics of controlling their magic.

By the time the kits were a year old, they had learned how to fly, hunt, and control their magic enough to be allowed among kat society. To aid them in better integrating with others similar in age (one year old for them was the same as five years old for a kat) they were enrolled in a school near Enforcer Headquarters. The kittens in the school had received warnings and lessons on how to act around the Gryphonskats. It was an interesting experiment one their parents hoped would work. They had purposefully not had the kits use glamor at all. They wanted kat kind to get used to seeing their true appearance. Though they did have the kits wear clothes when in the city.

Except for a few misunderstandings and minor mishaps, the kittens were soon comfortable around their kat playmates and their peers were equally comfortable around them. Sighing in relief, Feral and Sunsinger were able to finally return to a near normal life. The city's tourist industry received a boost from visitors anxious to see the amazing mythology creatures as they flew across the city skies.

The SWAT Kats and enforcers had to learn to share the air with the rambunctious kittens. To ensure their safety, Tye had miniature transponders made into necklaces that the kittens and themselves could wear to let aircraft know their location in the sky. Though that didn't always prevent near misses.

The SWAT Kats were more than a little unsettled when they nearly injured a pair of Gryphonskat kittens on their way back home from patrol one evening.

"You know T-Bone, its kinda quiet now that the major omegas are gone." Razor observed as he scanned the sky and city for trouble.

"Yeah, it sure is. I like it. Allows us to have more time flying and practicing our shooting." T-Bone said happily.

"Uhm, it also leaves us plenty of time to work in the garage too." Razor snorted.

"Spoilsport. I didn't need that reminder to sour my mood." T-Bone groused at his partner.

Suddenly Razor picked up blips on his radar heading their way fast. "Heads up T-Bone, bogies at four o'clock." He warned.

"Huh...I don't see anything...holy kats...!" T-Bone shouted as he pulled the jet up suddenly to avoid the objects that had nearly run into them.

T-Bone halted the Turbokat going VTOL and stared in annoyance at the pair of miscreants. "Aw crud! Airspace has become a little crowded since these little furballs came along." He fumed. Popping the canopy he snapped at the pair of Gryphonskats that were staring at him in shocked surprise.

"What the heck are you two doing out here alone this late at night?" He growled.

"We're not alone! Mommy is back there helping Zera." Adair said haughtily.

T-Bone scanned the skies but saw no one. "Razor do you have any more blips that might be Feral and his other kits?" He asked.

"Nope there's nothing on the scope." Razor said.

"Hey! I hate to tell you this but our radar doesn't show your mother anywhere nearby. I think you better stay here with us until he catches up with us. We'll just stay right here. Don't want a frantic mother getting pissed at us. Come land on the wing here and rest." T-Bone ordered.

Adair looked at his brother Ian who just shrugged and flew to the wing and landed. Sighing Adair followed him and landed too.

"Honest, Momma was right behind us!" Adair whined.

"Well then he should be showing up real soon." T-Bone said firmly.

T-Bone snorted, "Since when did we become kitten sitters buddy?"

Razor just snickered. "Blips on the radar. Must be Feral now, T-Bone!" Razor suddenly said.

Sure enough a large shape came up from behind them followed by two smaller shadows. Feral growled angrily at his little males.

"Why did you take off? Didn't you hear me say stop?" He snapped.

The pair on the wing huddled up anxiously. "Sorry Mommy, we didn't hear you." Ian said softly.

"I'll let your father deal with you when we get home." Feral huffed irritably. "Thank you for holding them here SWAT Kats. I've been frantic trying to find them." Feral said a little annoyed to be thanking the vigilantes for anything.

"You're welcome, Commander. They almost became sushi when they came head on to our jet." T-Bone said.

Looking even more angrily at his kits Feral signaled them to follow as he headed off for home.

Setting the jet back to forward motion and again heading home, T-Bone mused, "Those kits are in for a spanking if I don't miss my guess at Feral's pissed off face. Still seems weird to know Feral's a mom and that this city has a family of Gryphonskats living here."

"Yeah, it does but you know I actually think that's pretty cool." Razor said in amusement.

"You would! Let's get home and order pizza." T-Bone snorted.

"Sounds great to me." Razor said.

The End


End file.
